Best I Ever Had
by nic3595
Summary: Sequel to A Little Bit of Everything. Arizona, Callie, Addison, and Coop continue growing their families and friendships. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Addison POV**

**Previously…..**

"**Good evening Dr. Montgomery this is Mrs. Madsen from the adoption agency. I was calling to let you know that Liam's biological mother is pregnant again and does not wish to keep the child. She has requested that you be the person to adopt this child, as that she would like Liam to grow up with his sibling. She is about 3 months along and we would need an answer within the next 2 weeks if you are interested. You can call me back at the agency anytime between 9am and 6pm Monday thru Friday. I look forward to hearing from you." I hang up as the message ends. Looks like it's time to have that conversation with Nicole.**

After I received that phone call from the adoption agency I checked in on Callie and the twins. Barbara took Sofia home with her and Arizona was staying at the hospital with Callie and the twins.

"Hey you guys I'm going to head home but I will back in the morning and see if we can get you out of here." I quietly tell them as I enter the room. Callie is breast feeding their son and Arizona is holding their daughter.

"Thanks Addie, for everything." Callie says to me quietly. I walk over to my best friend's bedside and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you, you were a rock star today and the babies are beautiful." I hug Arizona and head out. On the way home my thoughts are going a mile a minute. I have always wanted multiple children and even when I started the process of adoption as a single parent I knew I wanted more than one child. Now not only is there a chance to have another child, but this child would be biologically related to my son. But it wasn't just me anymore. I was in a relationship with an amazing woman who had already readily accepted my son but she may not want more kids. I was so happy the day she legally adopted Liam and I was hoping that she was open to adding another child to our family. And am I okay if she says no? I want to believe I am, but I really want another baby. As I walk in the house the downstairs is dark expect for the small hallway light we always leave on for the other if they are going to be home late. I head up to Liam's nursery to check on him. As I look down into my son's crib I can't help but think how much I want him to grow up with a sibling. I lean in and kiss his head and whisper I love you. As I enter the bedroom I see my gorgeous girlfriend sitting up against the headboard in a tank top and sweats reading from her tablet.

"Hey lover how is the Robbins family?" She asks with a smile. I feel her eyes watching me as I strip down and change into my yoga pants and tank top. I crawl on the bed next to her. She immediately puts her tablet aside and pulls me into her to cuddle.

"Hhmm…you smell good." I tell her, and she always does.

"Well you feel good. What a day huh? Our son turned one today and we became aunties to 2 beautiful babies. That was pretty amazing what they named them." She says as lays a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"I know I can't believe that our baby is one, it seems like he was just born. It's going too fast. And it was amazing getting to deliver those babies tonight and then to have them name their daughter after you, me, and Teddy was so overwhelming. I have something I need to talk to you about." I tell her. She pulls back to look into my face.

"Alright baby, is everything okay?" Nicole asks me.

"I think so; it's about a phone call I received, or rather a voicemail. It was from Mrs. Madsen from the adoption agency." I tell her.

"Is everything okay with the adoption? I mean you signed the papers to make him yours the day he was born, and I signed mine 6 months ago. Is the mother causing problems?" She asks protectively.

"No sweetie, no one can take Liam from us so don't worry about that. But the phone call was about Liam's biological mom. She is pregnant again and she can't keep the baby. Since I have Liam and I had expressed being open to adopting more children, the mother wants me to adopt this baby as well." I tell her trying to gauge her reaction to what I'm saying.

"Okay, do you want to adopt the baby?" She asks.

"Yes I do but it's not just me anymore. You are a part of this now and if you don't want to, if you are okay with just having Liam than I'm okay with that." I tell her.

"Addison I know that we haven't really talked about this but I want a family with you. You have already given me Liam; I would love nothing more than to have another child with you. I love you." Nicole tells me sincerely. This woman never ceases to amaze me.

"I love you too. So I guess I'm calling Mrs. Madsen on Monday and telling her yes. We are getting another baby in about 6 months!" I say excitedly.

"It would appear that way. Do we know what we are having?" Nicole asks as she rolls over to where she is lying above me supporting herself on her arms.

"No she didn't say on the message. I kind of hope it's a little girl." I say as I run my hands along her back. She leans down and gives me a sweet kiss.

"I kind of do to, it would be nice to have another girl in my life to spoil." She says with a flirty smile.

"Well as long as you always spoil momma the most than I'm okay with sharing you with our daughter." I say as I pull her down for a deep kiss.

**Arizona POV**

I woke to the nurses wheeling my 2 sweet babies into the room so that Callie can feed them. Both Timmy and Quinn were so good last night and had already mastered the art of latching on and suckling, so as long as Addie gave them and Calliope the green light I could be taking my wife and babies home today. I get up and lay a soft kiss on my wife's sleeping lips.

"Hey baby you have to wake up the babies need their mami." As if on cue Timmy starts to cry and it automatically wakes Calliope.

"Good morning love, do I hear our baby boy?" Calliope asks sleepily.

"Yep, he is ready for some breakfast. You feed him and I will change baby girl and then we can switch." I say as I hand her Timmy. I watch for a minute, there is something so incredible beautiful about seeing Calliope feeding our babies. Callie feels my stare and looks up and smiles at me.

"You are so very beautiful; I can't believe you gave me this." I tell her with awe and love in my voice.

"Thank you for letting me have your babies. I can't wait for them to have their first smiles. I'm dying to know if they got your dimples." She tells me. After they are fed and changed, Addison walks in.

"Good morning Robbins family. How are we doing?" She says with a smile as she picks up Quinn gives her a kiss then lays her down and does the same thing to Timmy.

"We are good, will be even better if you tell me I can go home." Calliope says.

"Normally I would want to keep you another day to help you rest and heal but since I know that you have both Arizona and Barbara at home with you, I will do a quick exam, and if all is good then yes you can go home." Addison says. After she does her exam and gives instructions we get cleared to go home. Teddy comes down to help along with Addison get the twins and Calliope loaded up. My mom, dad, and Sofia come out to help bring everyone and all the stuff in. Calliope steps away to feed the twins and I help make Sofia some lunch and spend some time with her. My mom takes over so I can go up and help Calliope. I bring her the breast pump and some bottles. While Calliope is going to do a majority of the feeding, I wanted to be able to bond with the babies in that way as well and it could become exhausting really fast on Calliope trying to keep up feeding 2 hungry babies, so by pumping she could take a break between every other feeding. After she pumps a few bottles she and the twins lay down to sleep. I go back downstairs to my mom, dad, and Sofia.

"Where is mami, Timmy, and Quinn?" Sofia asks.

"They are sleeping baby girl. Mami and the babies need a lot of rest right now, but I promise we will all hang out when they wake up." I tell her as we sit down to color. A while later I hear one of the babies crying thru the monitor. I head up the stairs. My wife is already up with Quinn and is headed towards the nursery to change her. I get a sweet kiss on her way out of the room. As if Timmy could sense that his womb mate was awake and not in the same room, he too wakes and starts to cry. As I go over to his bassinet I look down to see Sofia standing next to me.

"Hey sweetie, did you come up to help with the babies?" I ask her as I pick up Timmy and head towards the nursery as well.

"Yes momma, I want to help with the babies." Sofia says as she follows.

"Hi mami, you are awake and so is Quinn. Yay! That means we can all hang out now!" Sofia says excitedly.

"We totally can hang out now. I just have to feed the babies and then we will come down okay." Calliope tells her. We spend the rest of the day as a family, one of the sweetest moments happened later in the day when Callie was breast feeding Timmy and I was bottle feeding Quinn. Sofia crawled up next to me as I was giving her baby sister a bottle.

"Can I help feed her momma?" Sofia asks sweetly.

"Of course you can. Mom can you take Quinn for a minute?" I ask as I hand Quinn to my mom. I pull Sofia in my lap so that her back is against my front, her legs stretched out the length of my thighs.

"Okay baby girl when nana hands us Quinn back I will help you support her head and hold the bottle. Now it is really important that you are as gentle and still as you can be." I tell her as I motion my mom to hand me Quinn.

"I promise I will be super gentle momma." Sofia says softly. I help Sofia feed Quinn and my heart is almost bursting at watching both my daughters together and when I looked up at Calliope I saw the tears in her eyes that told me she felt the same. After a nice dinner that my mom has prepared we all decide it's time for bed. I tuck Sofia in and let Callie have a bit of quiet time with her and head into our room. Since Timmy and Quinn have shared a womb for 9 months we put them in the same bassinet for now, it seems to soothe them. When I look into the bassinet I see that Quinn is asleep but my baby boy is not. He looks up at me with eyes that are so like mine I can't help but smile.

"**Es hora de dormir dulce nino."(It is time for bed sweet boy). **I whisper softly to my son. I rub his tummy until his eyes grow heavy and close. Calliope walks into the bedroom and puts her arms around me from behind as we look at our sleeping babies.

"**Hacemos bebes hermosos esposa."(We make beautiful babies wife.) **Calliope whispers in my ear. I turn in her arms and give a soft sweet kiss.

"We really do, seriously Calliope I can't believe this is all mine. You, Sofia, Timmy, and Quinn. I have never felt so happy. I'm jealous that you get the next 3 months with them, but I guess you will feel that way when you have to go back and my maternity leave starts." I say. Since Bailey granted both Calliope and I maternity leave, she was going to take her 3 months first and then I would take mine at the end of hers. This way both of us would have bonding time with the babies, plus they wouldn't have to go to daycare until they were 6 months old and Sofia would be in preschool.

"We will miss you when you are at work, just like you will miss me. I'm exhausted and these little ones will have us again in no time. Let's go to bed wife." Callie says as she goes and crawls in our bed. I crawl in behind her and wrap my arm around her middle and she snuggles back into me. Just before we both succumb to sleep I whisper.

"I love you Calliope Robbins."

"I love you Arizona Robbins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Callie POV**

Today is Arizona's first day back to work. The twins were born 2 weeks ago and she was able to take 2 weeks off to help us adjust at home. Barbara has been here as well and she is going to stay another 2 weeks. I think she has finally convinced the Colonel to consider moving to Seattle. As she put it, now we have 3 grandchildren that I just can't stand to be so far away from. Sofia has definitely loved having nana and papa here, although she was sad when her papa went back home to Colorado last week. I think she is helping Barbara in selling moving to the Colonel, he adores Sofia! For newborns we really couldn't ask for better babies. Quinn was definitely the more demanding of the 2, when she wanted something she wanted it now, as to where Timmy was a bit more laid back; he liked to observe the world around him. Although when he was wet, that was when he got grumpy, little man did not like a dirty diaper at all.

"Alright family I have to go, I'm going to miss you all so much!" Arizona says as she kisses the twins and Sofia.

"We are going to miss you too. I promise lots of text updates thru the day. Go be great and we love you." I tell my wife as I pull her into a deep kiss. We still have another couple of weeks before I'm cleared for sexy time and even though I have insisted that just because she can't touch me doesn't mean I can't take care of her, Arizona insists that she wait too. The little minx in me doesn't make it easy on her though, which her groan indicates as she pulls out of the kiss.

"You are evil Calliope Robbins, now I'm headed out. I love you." I send her a flirty smile.

"I love you too. Have a good day." As I close the door I hear my baby girl let out a wail. Sofia immediately runs to her bassinet and begins to speak to her in Spanish. While Sofia thinks the babies are "boring" since all they do is sleep and eat, she has really taken to being a big sister amazingly well.

"**No llores hermanita. Esta bien."(Don't cry baby sister. It's okay.)** Sofia says trying to soothe her crying sister.

"**Gracias mi dulce nina. Eres una buena Hermana tan grande."(Thank you my sweet girl. You are such a good big sister.)** I tell Sofia as I pick Quinn up and prepare to feed her. Sofia gives me her sweet smile and heads off to play. I can't believe she will be 5 next week and will start preschool as well. Since her birthday falls a bit too late she couldn't start kindergarten this year, but I'm okay with that and she is very excited for preschool. She is just growing up to fast. As I'm finishing feeding and changing Quinn, Timmy lets it be known that it is now his turn. While I love my daughters more than life itself, there is something incredible special about holding my son. Maybe it's because of his eyes, as that those are the same eyes of his momma that I fell in love with so many years ago. Whatever it is, he definitely has me wrapped around his little finger already. Even in the last 2 weeks we have noticed some features coming thru on both babies. They were both like Sofia in that fact that their skin tone was slightly lighter than my own, but you could still see the Latin heritage. Both Sofia and Timmy had my dark hair, but they also had both had blue eyes, which I knew Timmy got from Arizona, and while Sofia got hers from Mark, I liked knowing she also shared that feature with her momma. Funny enough outside of his eyes, Timmy seemed to look a lot like myself and Sofia, the donor we picked really could have been my brother, we looked enough alike, which was one of the factors in us choosing him. Then there was Quinn. Outside of having the same skin tone of her brother and sister, and my eye color, she was all Arizona. I saw so much of my wife in my baby girl's developing features. If that stayed true, she was going to be gorgeous! A Latina version of Arizona Robbins, yeah heartbreaker waiting to happen! As I sit on the couch next to the bassinet that holds my twins, watching my almost 5 year old coloring on the floor, I can't help but smile.

"Quite a beautiful sight huh?" I look up as my mother in laws voice comes from next to me as she sits.

"It really is I feel like I should pinch myself to make sure this is real." I tell her.

"You have no idea what this means to Daniel and I. We were both so sad when you and Arizona split up when she went to Africa. Daniel was a little more understanding of Arizona's reasons than I was, but none the less I love my daughter and I supported her dream. Even though I thought you were her dream. Turns out I was right." Barbara says with a smug smile.

"As much as those 5 years without her were hard, in some ways I think they had to happen in order for it to be the way it is now. We both made a lot of mistakes not only with Africa but the relationship leading up to that point. The 5 years apart really made us both take a hard look at ourselves and both of us did a lot of growing up. Plus I got Sofia out of all that, so it was worth it." I reply.

"Well getting you back was the smartest thing that girl has ever done! Daniel and I were so excited when we found out about Sofia, we wanted to have grandchildren so bad, but we just weren't sure Arizona would want to be a mom. Then she called to tell us that she not only got you back but she had a daughter as well. We were ecstatic, and then when you told us you were pregnant again, and it was twins, well I just can't thank you enough Callie. I know that it has been incredible hard for you with your family, but I want you to know that you and those 3 children will always have a place in our family." Barbara tells me. With tears in both of our eyes I reach over and hug the woman who has become a mom to me in the last year.

"Thank you Barbara. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that my children will never have to know the pain of having their family leave them. That they will know nothing but unconditional love." I say sincerely.

"I hope you know that that love is extended to you as well." Barbara says as she gets up and kisses my forehead and heads towards the kitchen to make lunch. As I sit there looking at my children I think, yeah we are very lucky to be Robbins!

**Cooper POV**

Addison put the call into the adoption agency today and told them that she wanted to adopt the baby. We decided that we would handle it the same way we did Liam. Addison would adopt the baby on her own first, as that she has already gone thru the acceptance process with the agency, and then I would file for 2nd parent adoption after we had the baby. This way we wouldn't have to go thru the whole approval process again as a couple. I was excited about us getting another baby. I had meant to express to Addison for some time now that I wanted to Liam to have a sibling. I was raised as an only child, and while I'm thankful that another child didn't have to go thru what I did, I sometimes wonder if it would have been just a bit more bearable if I had a sibling by my side. This last year with Addison has been amazing. I never thought I would love like this again, I never thought I would have a family of my own. While I still miss Emily, Addison is my love, she has my heart. And now we are going to be the parents of 2 children! I have been thinking for the last couple of months about asking Addison to marry me, pretty much ever since we talked about it, and her saying that she would get married again. I need to go see Callie soon; she can help me do this right. Addison deserves a great proposal.

"Momma!" Liam says as Addison walks thru the living room. Momma was his first word and Addison was over the moon about it. He said it for the first time last week and we both cried when we heard him say it. We discussed for a while what we wanted him to call me, as that he probably wouldn't call Addison momma forever, he would eventually grow in to just mom so we were trying to come up with some names. The one person I was close to in my family until she passed away was my maternal grandmother and I called her Memaw, and when I suggested that to Addison, she loved it, so we have been trying to get Liam to say it, but he hasn't yet.

"Hey sweet boy, are you having fun playing with memaw?" Addison says as she heads back towards the kitchen to get her coffee before she heads to work. I greatly appreciate the love that Addison has for wearing skirts, the woman's legs go on forever and I take a minute from my position on the floor to check out her legs as she walks by. By doing so I almost miss a major event, my son's first steps! I happen to see out of the corner of my eye Liam pull himself on the edge of the couch, which isn't new, he has been using the furniture or our fingers to "walk" for a week or so now. But as I watch him reach the end of the couch I can see him figuring out how to balance himself and he lets go. I get my phone out and send Addison a text to come back to the living room then switch my camera to record. Just as Liam finds his center of balance and is standing on his own Addison comes out of the kitchen.

"Really Nicole we have resorted to sending texts instead of just calling out my name from the next room?!" She asks a bit annoyed.

"I didn't think you would want to miss this and I didn't want to startle him by yelling for you my love." I tell her. She looks up and sees what is about to happen and crouches down next to me and encourages Liam to take his first steps.

"Good job Liam, come to momma honey." Addie says as she holds out her arms. I watch the concentration in my sons face as he takes his first tentative step. Once he realizes he is still standing, with huge grin on his adorable face he takes another step and then another. Soon he has wobbled his way over to me and Addison, and instead of going to Addison he grabs my shirt.

"Memaw!" He exclaims.

"Oh my God Addie he said it! He called me memaw!" I exclaim as tears start to fall down my cheeks.

"Yes he did and he walked to you! What a smart big boy you are!" Addie says getting a giggle from Liam. Addison leans over and gives Liam a kiss on his cheek then turns to me and crashes our lips together. I grab the back of her head and pull her tighter to me swiping my tongue along her lower lip and she grants me access immediately. After the need for oxygen forces us apart she gives me a small peck and stands up.

"Well now I really don't want to go to work but if I don't leave now I'm going to be late. I love you both so very much." My red headed beauty says. I pick Liam up so we can walk her to the door.

"Wave bye bye to momma Liam." I tell him as we watch Addison walk out to her car. She gives us a wave and then leaves. Liam and I go back inside and I stand him on his feet and he immediately starts to walk back over to the blocks we were playing with. I smile as I watch my son wobble and I have such pride in the things he accomplished today. I can't believe this is mine!

"Hey buddy should we go see Aunt Cal? I have some pretty important things to discuss with her." I tell my son as I send a text to Callie to see if she was up for a visit. I needed to start getting a plan together because I'm going to make Addison Montgomery my wife!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cooper POV**

Today is Thanksgiving. Today is also the day that I'm going to ask Addison Montgomery to be my wife. The week following us confirming we were adding another baby to our family, Callie and I went ring shopping. The one we found was perfect, it screamed Addison, elegant and classy, just like her. I spent the last few weeks getting everything in order, even convincing Addison that we should hold Thanksgiving at our house this year. I reasoned that the twins were still too young and that would put unneeded stress on the new moms and being that we were going to have a newborn ourselves in a few months, this was a perfect time to get everyone together. As Thanksgiving got closer my thoughts turned to Emily. While there would always be part of me that loved her, the last year with Addison has shown me that not only could I love again, I was truly, finally ready to let Emily go. So I woke early this morning and went for a run. Before I left I grabbed mine and Emily's wedding ring sets that I kept in the nightstand next to my side of the bed. Addison has always been so understanding about my journey in my grief and acceptance of Emily being gone. I look at the red headed beauty still sleeping in our bed and my heart is full of the love I have for this woman. I run the route that takes me along a trail that leads out to Lake Washington. I stop and sit on a bench overlooking the water and pull the rings out.

"Hey Em, it's been awhile since I've talked with you. I want you to know that I'm happy. I miss you every day, and part of me always will. You taught me so much about loving. Not only how to let other people love me but how to love myself and I'm forever thankful I had the chance to love you and to be loved by you. I love you." I finish with tears streaming down my face and I cock back my arm and let the rings fly. I watch them land in the water and I stand up and start my run back to my love, my future.

After I got back from my run and cleaned up, people started showing up. We had invited Arizona, Callie, Teddy, Henry, Derrick, Meredith, Alex, Jo, plus all the kiddos. Derrick brought a deep fryer and he was going to deep fry the turkey. Everyone else brought either a side dish or a dessert.

"Hey Bear, how are you feeling?" I ask Teddy as I put my hand on her barely there baby bump. She was almost 4 months along now and her and Henry got engaged not long after they announced being pregnant. I couldn't be happier for my dear friend. She had lost so much at the game of love and I was happy she was finally getting her joy.

"I'm doing okay, the morning sickness has really kicked in, but thankfully it usually only during the early part of the day and by mid-morning it settles." Teddy replies.

"Are you and Henry going to find out the gender at your next appointment?" Arizona asks as she walks up to us.

"As cool as we thought it was that you and Cal wanted to be surprised with the twins we decided we want to know, so yeah we go in next week and should be able to find out then." Teddy replies with a smile.

"How about you and Addie, are you guys going to find out what you're having?" Teddy asks me.

"We actually found out this last week. Turns out the birth mom was a bit further along than we initially thought. She is closer to 5 months, and we are having a little girl!" I beam proudly. When we found that out last week, both Addison and I were over the moon with happiness, we had both hoped for a little girl to add to our family. Addison also convinced the mom to transfer her care to Dr. Fields, who works under Addie, that way she could somewhat monitor mom and baby a bit more closely. We were surprised when we discovered that she a bit further along than she first told us. Apparently she was trying to hang on to the guy that was in her life by telling him that he was the baby daddy, but when he bailed on her after she told him she was pregnant, she decided to give this baby up as well and came clean with everyone and admitted that not only was that guy not the daddy, but she had been pregnant almost 2 months longer than she had told us. This woman reminded me of my mom a lot and I had a hard time interacting with her because of it. Addison dealt with her mostly, I was just happy we were going to be able to help another child not have to grow up like I did. The woman was doing the right thing after this pregnancy and she was going to get fixed so that she couldn't have any more babies.

"That is awesome! So do you have the ring with you?" Arizona asks quietly looking around to make sure Addison wasn't in ear shot. I nod my head yes.

"Do you guys want to see it?" I ask her and Teddy. They both say yes and I pull them into our office and show them the ring.

"Oh Coop its beautiful. I'm so happy and proud of you." Teddy says with tears in her eyes and hugs me.

"Thanks Bear, I'm nervous but excited." I tell them.

"I was so nervous leading up to proposing to Calliope, but once I looked into her eyes, the nerves just disappeared. How were you when you proposed to Emily?" Arizona asks.

"I was a wreck, but then something really funny happened. Emily actually ended up proposing to me first. Apparently she had been planning as well and she beat me to the punch. So technically this will be the first time I propose to someone." I admit.

"You know if the 3 of you stay in here much longer, Addison is going to get suspicious." Callie's voice from the doorway makes us all jump.

"Shit Bones you scared the crap out of us. You know that is not very nice to do that to your nervous friend." I say.

"Or your pregnant one!" Teddy exclaims. We all laugh and head back out to the rest of the group.

"Hey sweetness what were the 3 of you up too?" Addie asks me as I come next to her.

"We were just talking about babies and such." I tell her. Soon dinner is ready and we all gather around and dig in. Once everyone has stuffed themselves and we get cleaned up and all the kiddos have crashed out, we decide to play some games. Arizona helps me convince everyone that we should play Trivial Pursuit and that it should be significant others vs. each other. I head into the other room to grab the game. Before I head back out I take a deep breath, here we go, and I head back out.

**Addison POV**

I was happy that Nicole wanted to have Thanksgiving at our house; I loved having the space to have our loved ones in the same place. Callie and Arizona agreed that since we did Thanksgiving, they would do Christmas. Nicole had been weird today. She seemed quiet and a bit anxious. I wasn't sure what could be bothering her and every time I asked she told me she was fine. I figured I would just get her to talk to me after everyone left tonight. She disappeared with Arizona and Teddy in our office earlier and when I asks what it was about I got the feeling she wasn't being entirely honest with me, which was unusual, Nicole never lies to me. After dinner it was decided that we would play Trivial Pursuit, which I thought was an odd choice, I didn't even know we owned that game!

"I don't think we even own that game." I say to Nicole and Arizona.

"Yeah we do. I picked it up the other day." Nicole says as she heads towards the office where we keep our board games. She comes back and we get the teams set up. Callie, me, Jo, Meredith and Teddy are on one side of the table, and across from us were Arizona, Nicole, Derrick, Alex, and Henry. It was decided that each other respective significant other would be the one to ask their partners the questions when it was their turn. After a couple of heated rounds, because let's be honest we are all surgeons so we are naturally competitive, I land on the Science category and it's for a pie piece. I look smugly over at Nicole; Science is kind of my thing so I'm feeling confident. I watch her pull the card and see her face fall a bit.

"I'm totally going to know the answer aren't I?!" I say to her.

"You most definitely will know the answer to this question." She replies seriously. Then she does something that confuses me. Instead of asking the question she stands up and walks over to my side of the table and stands next to my chair. I look up at her.

"What are you doing Nicole?" I ask confused. I also realize that our friends have grown very quiet and are watching intently. Nicole hands me the card.

"I think you should read the question Addison." She says with a smile. It is then that I notice that this isn't a normal trivial pursuit card. As I scan the card my eyes fill with tears. I watch Nicole pull a ring box out of her front pocket and she goes down on one knee.

"Please read the question Addison." Nicole says as she opens the box.

"Addison Montgomery will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I read thru my tears. I look into those green eyes that I love so much and I lunge forward and wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her with everything I have. When we pull back for oxygen she smiles at me again.

"While I'm fairly certain that reaction is a positive answer, if you want to earn the pie piece I still require an answer Montgomery." She teases.

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes a million times, I will marry you Nicole Cooper!" I exclaim and throw my arms around her neck again. Our friends all cheer as she slips the gorgeous ring on my finger. I lean my forehead against hers.

"This would explain why you have been so weird today." I tell her with a laugh.

"Yeah I was kind of a bundle of nerves so it was making me anxious. I love you." Nicole says.

"I love you too." I reply. We spend the rest of the evening enjoying our family that we have made for ourselves here in Seattle. I can't seem to keep my eyes off Nicole, she is gorgeous and she wants to marry me! I feel that I'm the luckiest woman in the world. Soon everyone gets ready to leave and before I know it everyone is gone. I realize that Nicole has disappeared and I turn off all the lights downstairs and head up to our bedroom, assuming that Nicole went to check on our son. When I enter our room it is bathed in candlelight and there are rose petals on the floor and our bed. Nicole was standing there with her guitar.

"I wanted to share the proposal with our loved ones, but I wanted to do something just for you." She says quietly as she leads me to the bed and has me sit. She steps back and starts playing and singing to me.

**If she was a drink, she'd be a single barrel bourbon on ice  
>Sweet with a kick, a chill and a burn all at the same time<br>She'd someday drive me to high-speed chase  
>She ain't just a song, she's the whole mix-tape<br>Cause she's so complicated, that's the way God made her  
>Sunshine mixed with a little hurricane<strong>

**And she destroys me in that tee shirt  
>And I love her so much it hurts<br>I never meant to fall like this  
>But she don't just rain, she pours<br>That girl right there's the perfect storm  
><strong>  
>I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again as I listen to the love of my life singing to me.<p>

**I know how to make her laugh, or blush, or mad at me  
>And that's okay, there ain't no one more beautiful angry<br>And she loves just as deep as she goes when she's down  
>The highs match the lows, can't have one without the other<br>And I love her just the way God made her  
>Sunshine mixed with a little hurricane<strong>

**And she destroys me in that tee shirt  
>And I love her so much it hurts<br>I never meant to fall like this  
>But she don't just rain, she pours<br>That girl right there's the perfect storm**

**She's the thrill of a lifetime  
>A guy like me spends his whole life looking for<br>That girl right there's the perfect storm  
><strong> 

As Nicole finishes the song she takes her guitar off and sets it aside then comes and bends down in front of me.

"I love you so much Addison. You saved me, you continue to save me. You taught me how to love again; you taught me how to live again. Every day I wake up next to you I'm thankful for you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you." I pull her up to me and I kiss her long and slow.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being loved by you. I love you." I reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Song from previous chapter was Perfect Storm by Brad Paisley. I have had a few folks say that this story is too cheesy. My answer to that is I know**** While there will be some drama within the storyline, I mostly like writing about the love between these couples and their love thru their friendships to each other. Shonda gives us enough drama! Sexy times for both couples coming up! Mature (NC-17)**

**Chapter 4**

**Cooper POV**

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being loved by you. I love you." As soon as those words leave Addison's mouth I lean in and kiss her. I feel her bite my lower lip and with a moan I open my mouth and our tongues begin their battle for dominance. I pull back and indicate for Addison to follow me to the bathroom. I have lit candles in there as well and I turn on the shower and walk over to my fiancé. I lean in and whisper in her ear, biting the earlobe as I do so, enjoying the shiver that runs thru her body.

"I'm going to get in the shower and I think you should join me." I say as I back away and start stripping off my clothes. Addison doesn't waste any time and sheds her clothes as well. I take a moment to look at the beautiful and ridiculously sexy woman she is. Addison is at times self-conscious of her age, she really shouldn't be, she was stunningly sexy! I grab her hand and open the door to the shower and check the water temp and pull her in with me. I take a minute to enjoy our slick bodies against each other and I look into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"You take my breath away with how beautiful you are Addison Montgomery." I say as I take her lips in mine. I immediately seek admittance with my tongue and it is given. I can't get enough of kissing this woman! I turn us to where her back is to the tiles of the shower and I roll my hips forward into her and we both moan at the contact. I detach from her mouth and start nipping and kissing down her neck. I have a thing for Addison collarbone. Due to her slight frame, her collarbone sticks out just slightly and I love to nip it with my teeth and then soothe it with my tongue. This drives her crazy and I feel her thrust her hips forward seeking mine. I bend my head to capture a nipple in my mouth and Addison lets out a sexy growl. I work back up and kiss her hard as I pull away I look into her darkened eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her huskily.

"With everything I have." She replies instantly. I smile at her honest and pure response then I bend slightly at the knees as I grasp the back of each thigh.

"Wrap your legs around my waist when I lift you." I tell her. Addison is tall, therefore she always feels like she is "too big" to be picked up, but after only a moment hesitation she complies and I lift her and she wraps her legs around me. I lean forward enough to where a majority of the weight is being stabilized by the wall. I roll my hip again and she gasp at the connect this creates on her now open core.

"Oh my God Nicole that feels amazing." Addison moans.

"I need you to lock your heels behind me." I tell her as I begin my assault on her neck again. I feel her comply and I reach between us with one hand while the other is holding us up against the wall. I slide 2 fingers up and down her drenched slit then down to her opening. I lift my head and look into her eyes as I slide 2 fingers inside her. I'm able to go deep at this angle and Addison thrust her hips forward at the feeling. She wraps one arm around my shoulders and the other hand reaches up and grabs the shower head. I use my own hips to back the thrust of my hand and I begin to slowly fuck her against the shower wall, never breaking eye contact. My thrust is slow and deep.

"Jesus Nicole that feels amazing!" I feel Addison getting wetter at each thrust and it spurs me faster, I start picking up my pace. I love the way Addison is squeezing me with her thighs and her hand is for sure leaving scratch marks along my shoulders.

"I'm going to come Nicole!" Addison yells out just as I feel her walls tighten around my fingers. I slowly bring her down and pull out, bringing the 2 fingers I had inside of her and taste her and I groan at it, I'm addicted to her taste.

"Can you stand?" I ask her, I need to taste what I did to her now! As she nods yes I slowly help her lower her legs back to the floor. As soon as her feet hit the floor I'm on my knees in front of her.

"Yes please!" Addison groans out as soon as she realizes what I'm doing and she spreads her legs for me. I don't bother teasing and I dive right in taking long hard strokes with my tongue. Addison thrust her sex into my face and I latch on to her clit and suck hard. This sends her into her 2nd climax and she slides down the wall into my lap at the bottom of the shower. We sit holding each other in the water until she gains control of her body again and looks up at me.

"Hey there beautiful, welcome back." I say with a smile.

"Engaged sex is awesome!" Addison says and we both crack up. I help her up and we spend the rest of the shower cleaning each other. We get dry and head to our bed and crawl in and I grab her to lay her head on my chest and intertwine our legs.

"Thank you for saying yes." I whisper as sleep takes us both.

**Arizona POV**

What an awesome day! I got to spend it with so many of my loved ones, and I had so much to be thankful for this year. I have an amazing wife, 3 beautiful children, friends who were really my family, life was good. Watching our 2 dear friends get engaged today was just the icing on the cake. Calliope and I talked on our walk back home how happy we were for Coop and Addison and that they found each other. After we got home Calliope took the twins to feed them and get them ready for bed and I gave Sofia a bath and read to her. Now I'm off to find my wife. I check the nursery first and don't see her so I pop in really quick to kiss the twins good night. I check on Sofia one more time and then head for our bedroom and I stop dead in my tracks at the sight that greets me when I enter. Calliope has the room bathed in candlelight and in the middle of our bed is my gorgeous wife in the sexiest black lacy negligee I have ever seen. It has been a little over 2 months since we have had sexy time and I have missed my wife!

"Wow, you look hot!" I say to her as I approach the bed.

"Well since Addison let me know yesterday at my checkup that I was all clear, I thought I might surprise you." She says with that sexy mouth.

"I'm definitely surprised, happily so, but very surprised." I reply with a smile. I lean forward and connect our lips. It starts off as a soft kiss but turns hungry quickly. Her tongue swipes my lower lip seeking entrance and I give it immediately. I feel her hands reach for my shirt and I sit up and take it off. I love the way her eyes darken when she looks at me. I crawl up to where I'm lying on top of her. I kiss her long and hard.

"You are so incredible beautiful! I have missed touching you." I husk in her ear.

"**He perdido sus manos en mi cuerpo."(I have missed your hands on my body.) **She replies. Ever since she found out that I took 3 of the 5 years I was in Africa and learned Spanish, Calliope loved talking to me in Spanish, and I didn't mind even a bit as that Spanish coming from her mouth was dirty hot.

"**Su piel es tan suave y calido."(Your skin is so soft and warm) **I tell her as I run my hands up her silk covered breasts feeling the nipples harden under my touch. She reaches behind me and unclasps my bra and removes it from my body and I moan as she encases my breasts with her strong ortho hands.

"**Me encante como sus senos se llenan las manos perfectamente."(I love the way your breasts fill my hands perfectly.) **Calliope says as she takes a nipple in her mouth I arch my back above her pushing my nipple deeper into her hot mouth and I moan.

"**Usted tiene los labios mas sensuales, los amo en mi cuerpo."(You have the sexiest lips; I love them on my body.) **As those words leave my mouth Calliope grabs my hips and flips us to where she is now on top. She tears the rest of my clothes off and does the same to herself. She straddles my hips and reaches between us and spreads my lips with 2 fingers and lowers her center on to mine. I cry out at the contact.

"**Oh mi Dios, te sientes tan bien!"(Oh my God, you feel so good!) **Calliope starts to slowly grind our centers together and I can feel the wetness grow between us. I start thrusting my hips up to meet hers causing more contact between our cores.

"**Necesito mas. Te necesito dentro amante."(I need more. I need you inside lover) **Callie moans and grabs one of my hands and brings it to her core. I bury 2 fingers inside her and watch as my lover grinds herself down on my fingers. I sit up and attach my lips to Calliope's nipple biting and licking it as I bury myself inside of her.

"**Sigue, estoy cerca bebe."(Keep going, I'm close baby) **Callie moans out. As I feel her starting to tighten around my fingers I flip her on to her back and thrust hard and a fast.

"**Ven por mi, mi esposa."(Come for me, my wife) **I whisper in her ear and as I do I feel her come undone beneath me. I slowly pull out and collapse on top of her.

"Damn that was hot!" I tell her as I roll off to the side of her. Just as she goes to reply her phone rings on the nightstand.

**Meanwhile in Miami…..**

"**Quieres que llame a su papa?"(Do you want me to call her dad?)**

"**Llamala. Ella merece saber."(Call her. She deserves to know.)**

I watch Calliope look at her phone confused.

"It's Aria, my sister." She says as she answers it. I watch her face and I see tears start to form.

"**Cuando? Y como?"(When? And how?) **I hear her ask. Callie gets up from the bed and puts a robe on; I follow and pull on sweats and a t-shirt. I go stand by her and put my hand on her back, just letting her know that I'm here. I'm not sure why her sister would be calling her after all this time, it has been over 6 years since her family has contacted Calliope, but I can tell whatever it is, it's not good.

"**Es bien padre?"(Is dad okay?) **She asks. I assume that whatever is wrong has to do with one of her parents at this point. Calliope is shaking with emotion and I guide her back to sit on the bed.

"**Te llamare manana y hablar de los acuerdos. Gracias por llamar."(I will call you tomorrow and talk about arrangements. Thank you for calling) **Calliope hangs up her phone and sits staring straight ahead.

"Calliope, honey what's going on?" I ask concerned.

"That was my sister Aria. She was calling to tell me my mom died." She replies as she collapses into tears on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Arizona POV**

The last 2 days have been hectic and emotionally draining. After we received the phone call about Calliopes mom death, I held her most of that night while she cried. She spoke to her sister the next day and found out that it was a massive heart attack and that it was very sudden and her mom did not suffer. The funeral was being held in 2 days from now in Miami and Carlos Torres had arranged for his private jet to transport Calliope, myself, Sofia, and the twins. The babies were still breast feeding and really too young for either of us to feel comfortable leaving them for any length of time. Since we didn't want to take the kids to the funeral, Addison had offered to come a long and help with the kids. I also think she really wanted to be there for Calliope. This was difficult on so many levels for my wife. Not only did her mother just die, but she hadn't seen or spoken to her mother or the rest of her family for that matter, in over 6 years. I think she was having a lot of conflicting emotions. On one hand she was devastated that she lost her mother and growing up, even though Lucia Torres was the exact opposite of Calliope, they were still close. It wasn't until Callie started dating women that the relationship fell apart. Lucia never really came around after Callie came out, Mr. Torres did, and I even earned his respect when I stood up for Calliope and mines relationship. But then after I left for Africa and Callie got pregnant with Sofia out of wedlock with a man she wasn't involved with, well I guess that tipped her very Catholic parents over the top. Callie had expressed a few times she felt that it was really her mother's influence that pushed Aria and her dad away from her again. So while Callie was grieving, she still held a lot of anger towards her mom, and with that now came guilt. She was also very anxious about seeing her sister and dad after all this time.

"I have the twins and Sofia's bags ready by the door with ours. Teddy, Coop, and Addison just pulled up. Are you ready love?" I ask Calliope. Teddy and Coop were taking us all to the airport.

"As ready as I'm going to be. Thank you for going with me, I think it is the only way I could get thru this." Callie tells me with a soft kiss as she grabs Quinn who is strapped into her car seat carrier and I grab Timmy. Sofia had already bolted outside when she saw 3 of her favorite people pull up.

"You don't have to thank me for that Calliope. You are my wife and I love you and I would never let you go thru this alone." I tell her as we leave our house and head to the airport. I ride with Coop and we have Liam and Sofia with us.

"How is Bones holding up there Battleship?" Coop asks with concern for her friend.

"I think she is doing as well as to be expected really. This is so hard on so many levels for her." I reply.

"Yeah I can imagine. If you need anything I'm only a phone call away okay. Honestly I wish we were coming with you too, I just couldn't get the time off with April being on vacation." Coop says sadly. I know she really wanted to be there for Callie, they are so close, but we both understood her work schedule.

"It's okay Coop, we know if you could be there you would be. Besides you are giving up your fiancé for the 4 days so we thank you for that." I tell her as we pull up to the airport.

"She wanted to be there for you guys. Just take care of our girls for me okay." Coop says.

"Promise and I will keep you updated as well." We all say our good byes; I can tell that even though Addison wants to be there for Callie she is having a hard time leaving Coop and Liam.

"Thanks for helping us out Addie." I tell her as we enter the area to board the jet that Mr. Torres sent for us.

"Callie was there for me thru my mom's death; it's the least I can do for her." Addie replies as she takes Sofia hand as we climb the stairs into the plane. We had to explain to Sofia where we were going and why last night. She had a general understanding of death, as that Callie has always talked to her about Mark. She didn't really understand that she had grandparents that she has never met or an aunt as well. But at 5 you are pretty excited about any adventure so she was enjoying herself at least. After we got everyone secured I went and sat down next to Calliope.

"Hi sweetie, maybe you should try to sleep a bit on the trip." I suggest as that I know my wife hasn't slept much in the last 2 days. I grab her a pillow and blanket and wrap her up and sit next to her.

"My head is so busy right now. I feel like my emotions are all over the place. I'm sad, angry, anxious, and nervous. I'm just overwhelmed." Callie says with tears in her eyes.

"I know baby and it is understandable. A parent dying unexpectedly is difficult no matter what then add in the history you have with your family and you are dealing with a lot. Just know that you don't have to go thru it alone. You have me, Sofia, Timmy, Quinn, and Addison right here with you. And back home you have so many people who love and support you, so lean on that okay." I tell her as I start to run my fingers thru her hair. Just as she starts to doze off I hear her softly say.

"As long as I have that I'm okay."

**Calliope POV**

My mom is dead. That is the first thought I have as I wake to the plane landing in Miami. 2 days ago my life was perfect, and then I received that phone call from my sister and now I feel like I'm drowning in emotions. I'm devastated at my mom's death. While yes the last 6 years we haven't spoken, but I had almost 30 years before that with her. My mom and I were very much opposites, she loved being a socialite, was all about status and image, where I on the other hand could care less about that stuff, Aria was definitely more like my mom in that way. But my mom was always proud of my accomplishments, even when I didn't always go about it the way she thought I should. Like when I decided to go into the Peace Corps, she all but forbade me, but when I came back determined to go to med school, she was proud and supportive. Unfortunately her need to fit a certain image, and her very Catholic upbringing, I was a great disappointment when I started dating women, and she refused to have a daughter who sinned in such a way. Even after my dad came around she kept her distance, then I really pushed her over when not only did I get pregnant out of wedlock, but I had no intentions of marrying the baby's father. So now my mother had not only a deviant, but a harlot for a daughter. So my family cut me out of their lives again. I'm as angry as I am devastated. I'm angry that her intolerance shorted me 6 years with my mom, I'm angry that my children will never know her, I'm just angry. I'm also anxious and nervous about seeing my dad and sister. While my phone conversation with Aria was concerning arrangements for us coming to Miami, I sensed her wanting to connect with me, but I don't trust her. Then there is my dad. He is who I have missed the most. I was always a daddy's girl and it has hurt not having him to talk to, to lean on in hard times, to celebrate the good ones. While I'm fairly certain he bowed to my mother's wishes, the fact of the matter is, he has been absent from my life for 6 years! After we get our luggage and all the kids I see that my father has sent a couple of cars to take us to the hotel. I told Aria that I did not want them to pick us up and that we would be staying at a hotel and not the house. Arizona has left it up to me on whether or not my sister and my dad meet the kids and I have decided I want to speak with them before I decide if they even deserve to meet our kids. So the plan was for us to get settled in the hotel and then Aria and my dad were meeting Arizona and me for dinner at the hotel restaurant. I'm forever thankful for my red headed best friend. The minute I told her about my mom and us going to Miami, she immediately rearranged her schedule to come with. She said it was to help us with the kids but I know it was just as much to be here for me and I love her for that. Then there was my wife. Arizona had been amazing these last few days, holding me when I needed to be held, she also took care of getting everyone packed for the trip. She is constantly checking in with me to make sure I'm okay. I love her so much and she has been my rock. It will be interesting to see my dad's reaction when he realizes not only is Arizona back from Africa, but she is my wife and mother of my children. Even though he had warmed up to Arizona, there was a part of him that was secretly happy when we broke up, he was always hopeful that the dating women thing was just a phase! After I pump a few bottles for Addison and ensure that she and the kids are settled Arizona and I head down to the restaurant to meet Aria and my dad. As we approach the restaurant I see them both standing there waiting for us and I pause for a second.

"Are you okay Calliope? If you aren't ready for this we can go back up to our room." Arizona says quietly.

"No I'm okay, let's get this over with." As I approach I'm taken back at how old my dad looks, the 6 years have aged him. My sister looks beautiful as always but she also has a maturity about her that is new.

"**Hola Aria papa."(Hello Aria dad) **I say as we approach the duo.

"**Calliope es bueno verte. Por que esta aqui, este es un asunto de familia."(Calliope it is so good to see you. What is she doing here, this is a family matter.) **My father questions as he narrows his eyes at Arizona. Before I have a chance to reply, my wife answers.

"**Estoy aqui por mi esposa, y si que puedo entender lo que esta diciendo."(I'm here for my wife, and yes I understand what you are saying.)** Arizona answers my dad. I watch the look of shock pass over his face.

"**Arizona es mi familia y yo la queria aqui conmigo. Si eso es un problema que le dejaremos ahora y volver a casa."(Arizona is my family and I want her with me. If that is a problem we will leave and go back home.) **I tell my father with an edge to my voice.

"Please forgive me mija you too Dr. Robbins. It was just a shock seeing you with Calliope and now finding out you are married. Let's please go sit and eat and talk." My father requests.

"Hey Callie, I know I have been a pretty horrible sister and you and I have a lot to work out but our mother just died and if my older sister has it in her I could really use a hug." My sister Aria asks from beside me. I look into eyes so similar to my own and see the sadness in them, and while like she said we have a lot to work thru, I could use a hug from my sister as well. I reach over and pull her close to me and we both start to sob.

"**Tengo mucho que pedir perdon per. Lo siento mi Hermana."(I have so much to ask forgiveness for. I'm sorry my sister.) **Aria whispers to me thru the tears. I nod my head in acknowledgement.

"We will talk I promise, right now though I would like to introduce you to my wife, Dr. Arizona Robbins, Arizona this is my sister Aria Torres." I say as I watch them shake hands.

"It's actually Aria Palmer now but it is very nice to meet you Arizona." Aria says.

"You're married?" I ask as we are lead to the table.

"Yeah a little over 2 years now, I also have a 10 month old son." Aria says proudly.

The 4 of us sit down at the table and it gets quiet and a bit tense again. Aria speaks up again in hopes of breaking the tension.

"Let's just get the elephant in the room out there. While I speak only for myself, as that I will let dad talk when I'm done, I have to just say this. I will never forgive myself for allowing mom to keep you out of my life. As an adult I could have made the choice and gone against her wishes and kept in contact with you Calliope but I didn't. I guess I wasn't as brave as you were and I allowed the fear of what would be taken away from me to overshadow what was right. I never had an issue with you loving whoever you wanted to love and I never had an issue on how your child was conceived or raised. I should have reached out to you long ago and I own that and I will forever regret it. I have missed you so much and I have missed getting to share moments in my life with you and having you share yours with me. If mom's death has taught me anything it is that life is short and unexpected and I don't want to lose any more time than I have with my sister than I already have. So if you are willing Callie I would like a chance at rebuilding a relationship with you. I know that I have a ton of trust to rebuild, but given the chance I want to prove that I want you in my life and I want to be in yours." We all have tears in our eyes at the end of Aria speech.

"I have 6 years of hurt and anger to work thru. That being said I have missed having my sister in my life. I'm willing to try Aria, but you are really going to have to prove that you are in this. I have had enough people leave me I can't do it any more, plus it's not just me anymore. I have my wife and our 3 children to think about as well. I will not allow people in their lives if they are just going to ditch them when they decide they aren't doing something right!" I tell my sister.

"You have 3 children?" My dad asks.

"Yes dad we do. We have Sofia who is 5 and then we have twins that are 3 months old, Timmy and Quinn." I answer him proudly. I watch his eyes well up with tears.

"I have been such a fool mija. I have allowed such frivolous issues to rob me of watching my beautiful daughter become a wife and mother. I loved your mother with everything I had and maybe that is what blinded me, but I should have never allowed what I did. I, like your sister, will spend the rest of my life seeking forgiveness from you that I don't deserve, but I would love a chance at being in your life again." He says crying. Arizona squeezes my hand as she speaks.

"I'm going to say this to both of you one time. I know without a doubt that Calliope will give you both ANOTHER chance, because one of the things I love the most about my wife is her huge heart. I will also support her decision because I love her and I know how hurt she has been not having her family in her life. That being said I protect those I love and I will tell you right now if either of you cause her any undue pain or even remotely look like you are going to abandoned her again, I will make sure you never get another chance to do it again. Is that clear?" I watch my wife give my father and sister an icy stare. They both state they understand and agree. We take the rest of dinner to discuss the services for my mom that will be held tomorrow afternoon and soon say our good byes for the night. As I hug both my sister and my dad I think that it may not be the best circumstances for this to happen but at least it's a start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Callie POV**

The day of my mom's funeral was emotional but with Arizona by my side I got thru it. Today was our last day in Miami we would fly home early tomorrow morning. Addison went back home today as that the funeral was over and Arizona and I decided that we would spend the last day with my dad, Aria and her family, and our kids. I was looking forward to meeting my nephew Max and Aria husband Jake. Both my dad and sister had expressed excitement at getting to meet Sofia, Quinn, and Timmy. We had agreed to meet at Aria's house, since I wasn't entirely comfortable going to a home that I hadn't been welcome in for almost a decade. After I fed the twins we got everyone loaded up in the car to go over to Aria.

"I'm going to meet my abeulo, my tia, my tio, and my primo today?" Sofia asks confused as we are riding in the car.

"Yes baby you are going to meet mami's daddy, sister, her husband, and their baby boy." I tell her.

"Will they like me and Timmy and Quinn?" Sofia asks.

"Of course they will, they will love you!" I reassure her. As we pull up to Aria house, I'm pleasantly surprised that it is a modest house by Aria standards, but still beautiful. As we all climb out of the car my sister comes out holding the cutest little boy and a handsome man standing with his arm around her.

"Callie, Arizona I'm so happy you could come today. Welcome to our home. This is my husband Jake Palmer and this cutie here is our son Maximus Carlos Palmer, or Max." My sister introduces us. I take a minute to look at the man my sister married and he is a far cry from the guys she used to bring around. The guys she used to date were shallow rich pretty boys. Jake looked like the all American guy. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, slight build of a runner, laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, handsome without having to try. He had kind eyes. Then there was Max, he looked so much like Aria except he his hair was a dirty blonde. He was adorable.

"It's nice to meet you Jake. This is my wife Arizona Robbins, and these are our little ones, Sofia who is 5, and our twins Timmy and Quinn who are just now 3 months." I introduce my family proudly.

"Jesus Callie they are all so beautiful. Sofia and Timmy look so much like you and yet Quinn is almost a mini Arizona." Aria exclaims.

"Well why don't you all come in and we can get the kiddos settled and have a visit. Carlos should be here shortly." Jake says as he ushers everyone inside. Max and Sofia get set up with playing with blocks and coloring, the twins decide to nap while all of us sit around on the couches watching our kids.

"So Jake what do you do?" Arizona asks my sister's husband. I see Aria smile at him as he answers.

"Well I'm a bit embarrassed to say this but when Aria told me who her sister was married too, I was a little star struck. I'm a pediatrician and you are kind of known in the circles of everything pediatric. I have read quite a few of your articles and the work you did in Africa was amazing." Jake gushes. I laugh at this revelation.

"Seriously Aria we both married doctors and in similar fields!" I exclaim.

"I know right! I thought Jake was going to stroke out when I told him who you were married too. I told him that my sister's wife name was Dr. Arizona Robbins and his eyes got super big and the first question out of his mouth was when I can meet her." Aria says laughing.

"Well she is a rock star so I guess I understand." I say as I look at my wife admirably.

"Don't be too modest sister, the Harper-Avery is no joke, and the fact that you created something that all the science nerds said couldn't be done is quite impressive." Aria tells me.

"You knew I won that and why?" I ask surprised.

"Like I told you Callie, I should have reached out a lot earlier than I did; I have missed you for a long time. I kept track of you the only way I really could which was thru your career. I'm incredible proud of you." Aria says with tears in her eyes. It means a lot to me that she cared enough to at least somewhat keep up with my life. I get up and hug her.

"Thank you that mean a lot. How about you? What are you doing with yourself?" I ask. Before I was tossed out by the family, Aria really didn't have a direction in life. She kind of embraced the spoiled rich kid persona and I was curious if she had grown out of that so to say I was surprised by what came out her mouth next was an understatement.

"I'm a high school teacher. I teach 11th and 12th grade English classes." Aria tells me shyly.

"You're a teacher? That is amazing Aria!" I'm not only proud that she got herself together enough to get a college education, but that she also went into a rewarding and fulfilling career such as teaching.

"I know that you are all kinds of shocked and you have every right to be. I was a brat for a long time. A self-centered rich kid, I own that about myself. I met Jake not long after mom forbade us from seeing you again and he was the first guy that was completely unimpressed by me. I was so use to guys being so easy since I was pretty and rich. Jake could care less about those things. Anyways he was friends with someone in my circle and we hung out together as a group a few times, and there were times where Jake and I would talk just the 2 of us, and then there were times with the group. I asked Jake one time when he was going to ask me out and his answer astounded me. He told me that when I treated him the same way I did when it was just us around the group he would consider asking me out. When I stopped caring about appearances and just let myself be okay with me then he would happily ask me out because the Aria he found amazing was the one I was when I was with just him." Aria tells us.

"Wow so what did you do?" Arizona asks her.

"I ignored him for about a month; I mean who was this nobody to turn Aria Torres down! Needless to say it also made me take a hard look at myself and I didn't necessarily like what I saw, so I changed it. A month later Jake showed up at the house with flowers and asked dad if he could take his daughter on a date and the rest is history, we were married a year later and here we are." Aria finishes.

"That is a great story; your kids are going to love hearing that growing up." I tell her.

"I would love to hear yours and Arizona sometime." Aria says. Both Arizona and I laugh at this.

"That is quite a story and I will happily share it with you soon." I tell her just as the front door opens and my dad walks in.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." He says as he looks over to where Sofia is playing with Max. I notice his stare.

"Sofia can you come here for a minute please mija?" I call my daughter over. My dad steps closer to us.

"Mija this is your abuelo, dad this is Sofia." I say.

"Oh my Calliope she is beautiful! She looks so much like you at this age. It is nice to meet you Sofia." My dad says with tears in her eyes. Sofia walks over and gives him a hug.

"I'm happy that I have an abuelo now. I already have a nana and papa so I'm happy that I have an abuelo." Sofia says matter of factly then goes back to coloring.

"And these 2 here are Timmy and Quinn." I tell him as Arizona and I are each holding one of our babies.

"Timmy looks very much like you and Sofia but Quinn looks so much like Arizona." My dad states confused.

"I carried Arizona's babies. We used her eggs and a Latino donor that looks remarkable like me." I explain.

"Can I hold her?" My dad asks Arizona who is holding Quinn.

"Of course." Arizona hands her off to my dad.

"She even has your dimples Arizona!" My dad says with a smile as he coos at Quinn. Both Arizona and I shoot off the couch and are standing on either side of my dad looking down at Quinn.

"She smiled?!" Arizona asks.

"Make her do it again dad!" I exclaim. My dad coos at Quinn some more and sure enough she smiles the sweetest smile ever and those dimples that I love so much in my wife are showing on our baby girl. I turn to Timmy in my arms.

"Alright little man your sister just showed off her killer smile. Let's see yours big boy." Just as I say that Timmy kicks his little legs and lets loose a big dimpled smile of his own.

"Crap Arizona I will never be able to say no to your children ever again!" I say.

"It's only fair Calliope, have you met Sofia?! She is a tiny cute replica of you, I'm powerless against her!" Arizona replies. This causes my family to laugh. We spend the afternoon getting reacquainted and spending time with each other.

**Arizona POV**

We have had a very pleasant day with Calliope's family. I see both Carlos and Aria making a real effort to reconnect with her and they genuinely love our children. I love Aria husband Jake, and our mutual fields have made us fast friends. You can tell he is a loving husband and father. I'm most surprised by Aria. She is a far cry from the spoiled brat that I expected. She seems to have grown up a lot and I can

tell Calliope is proud of her. Aria and Callie had gone to the kitchen to start dinner, all the kids fell asleep about 30 minutes ago. Jake had to excuse himself to his office to make some phone calls and Carlos wandered out on the deck to have a cigar. I decided to go join him.

"Your family is beautiful Dr. Robbins." Carlos says as I stop beside him overlooking Aria backyard.

"Thank you, I find them quite remarkable. And please call me Arizona Mr. Torres." I reply.

"Well then I insist that you call me Carlos. You have more than earned that right. Thank you by the way." He says quietly.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For taking care of Calliope, for being there for her when I wasn't. I may never forgive myself for abandoning her." He replies sadly.

"You and I have that in common actually." I say and notice his confusion. I motion for us to sit in the chairs on the deck.

"I'm not sure how much of this story you know but I'm guilty of abandoning Calliope too." I tell him.

"I know that you went to Africa, but that was important work Arizona, it's not the same as turning your back on your child over silly rules that some church says you have to abide by. Or even worse just bending to your wife's will instead of standing up for your child." He states sadly.

"Leaving is leaving, while yes our reasons were different, we are both guilty of leaving Calliope. As much as you allowed other things and people to influence you, I allowed fear and selfishness to do the same. And it cost me 5 years with the person who sets my soul on fire. But I came back and I fought for a chance with her. I fought to show her that I'm never leaving her again. And she gave me a chance to prove that to her and I plan on never letting her down again. What I'm trying to say here Carlos is that yes she was devastated by losing her family, but if fight for her, if you fight to show her you are trustworthy, if you put in the work, she will let you back in. And I'm going to tell you it's worth it. Being loved by that woman in there is the most amazing thing to experience. So I say to you that it is okay to feel guilty and remorse but don't wallow in it. Fight for her because if you don't fight now you may never get that chance again and she is worth it." I finish my speech and notice that Carlos has tears in his eyes. He stands up and pulls me up and hugs me.

"You really are a good man in a storm and I'm proud to have you as a daughter in law." Carlos says gruffly in my ear.

"Hey you two okay out here?" I hear my wife question from behind me. I turn and see a small smile on her face at the sight of her dad and me hugging.

"We are good mija, I was just officially welcoming Arizona to the family." Carlos says quietly.

"And I was doing the same." I reply back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Addison POV**

While I was more than happy to be there for Callie and help with the kids while her and Arizona attending her mother's funeral, I was happy to be back home. 3 days away from Nicole and Liam seemed like a lifetime. I was not ashamed to admit it I was a bit attached to my fiancé and son and did not like going that many days without holding or seeing either of them. Apparently Nicole missed me as well. I'm headed to the coffee cart because she kept me up late last night showing me how much she missed me. Just thinking about it makes me smile. She was paged in early this morning so I know she is even more tired than I am so I thought I would surprise her with a coffee. I grab our two coffees and head down to the pit to find my woman. I know she has a long day as that not only did she get paged in but she also had 2 new residents with her today. As I exit the elevator I see Nicole standing at the nurse station filling out a chart. I also notice a resident standing there with her and she is standing a bit closer to Nicole then I care for. This resident is practically leaning her whole body into the side of Nicole, on the pretense of reading what she is writing. As I continue to watch the resident throws back her head with a fake flirty laugh at something Nicole has said and grasps her arm. I decide it is time to make my presence noticed.

"Good morning Dr. Cooper." I reply giving the resident a hard stare. Nicole gives me an odd look at the use of her formal title.

"Hey honey, did you bring me coffee?" She responds as she steps around the resident and gives me a soft peck on my lips. I notice the resident eyes narrow at the gesture. As I hand Nicole her coffee I pull her back to me and give her a deeper kiss.

"Well good morning to you too. Thanks for the coffee. Oh hey this is one of my new residents Leah Murphy, Murphy this is my fiancé Dr. Addison Montgomery." Nicole introduces us. I watch the look of disappointment fall over Leah face at me being introduced as Nicole's fiancé and I give her a smug smile.

"Nice to meet you Leah I hope you enjoy your time on a trauma rotation. Dr. Cooper and Dr. Kepner are both excellent teachers." I say as I rub my hand down Nicole's back.

"Yeah Coop has been great, she is amazing." Leah response as she looks Nicole up and down. I feel my claws wanting to come out and Nicole finally picks up on the tension between me and the resident.

"Okay Murphy why don't you go take our patient in Trauma 3 up for a C.T. and pages me when we have the results." Nicole instructs that the resident walks away.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about Dr. Montgomery?" She asks with amusement in her voice.

"Seriously Nicole?! That girl needed to understand that you are a taken woman, and I was just establishing that." I tell her.

"Honey I don't think Murphy has any interest in me. I'm fairly certain she is straight and besides no one holds a candle to you." Nicole says with a charming smile.

"For someone who has so much experience with women you are kind of dense. That girl totally has the hot's for you! And as far as the straight thing, I was once consider that as well until you so that doesn't really hold much weight where your concerned lover!" I say.

"You were jealous? Of her?" She says surprised.

"I wasn't jealous, like I said I was just staking my territory." I say defensively. Nicole grabs my arm and pulls me into an empty trauma room and shuts the door and pins me against it.

"You were totally jealous and it's ridiculously hot! You want to know why I don't notice other women's interest in me. It's not because I'm dense, it's because I don't care, they are not you, and so I don't care." Nicole tells me as she starts running her lips down my neck grinding her hips into mine.

"Okay I might have been a little jealous. But have you seen you, women can't help themselves. And she is like 15 years old and I'm not." I moan out. Nicole pulls back and looks me straight in the eyes.

"Addison Montgomery you are easily the sexiest woman I have ever met! You make me crazy with want and desire. That 15 year old as you call her has got nothing on you. You light me on fire!" Nicole says as she crashes her lips to mine. Just as we are getting out of control both of our pagers go off.

"I'm sorry I have a consult in 5 minutes and I'm sorry for getting jealous. I completely trust you." I tell her as I give her a small kiss.

"It's okay, like I said jealous you was kind of hot obviously. I have some scans back so I got to go. I will see you at lunch. I love you." Nicole gives me a kiss and is gone. As I walk out of the room behind her I see Leah Murphy standing at the nurse station watching Nicole walk away from her with a longing look. This woman really is dense and I have a feeling that I will be putting her in her place sometime very soon, but for now I walk by her and give her a sweet smile, knowing that the object of her affection is all mine!

**Callie POV**

We have been back from Miami a little over a week now. Before we left my dad and Aria asked if they could come to Seattle for Christmas and we readily agreed. While there is still a long way to go in trusting them again, I was happy to have them back in my life. It sucked that it took something as extreme as my mom dying, but none the less I was happy to have my sister and dad back. I was really impressed with the person Aria had grown into and I was looking forward to getting to know her now. I walk into the cafeteria scanning for my wife and our friends. Arizona and I pretty much hit the ground running since we got back from Miami and hadn't really gotten anytime with our friends and we were going to coordinate a double date with Addison and Coop tonight. Nothing fancy, we were just going to go have a few drinks at Joe's. Sofia was having a sleepover with Zola, and Teddy offered, since Henry was out of town and she is 5 months pregnant, that she would stay in with the twins and Liam. I grab my food and head for the table where I see Addison and Teddy already at.

"Hey ladies, how's your day been?" I ask my friends as I sit down.

"Good, my back is killing me. I swear this baby likes to rest on my kidneys!" Teddy exclaims.

"Poor Teddy, my day is good so far. How about you?" Addison asks.

"Busy, apparently everybody wants to get their knees replaced before Christmas!" I say laughing. Soon Arizona and Coop join us.

"Okay so the plan is you guys will bring Liam down to our house around 7 and we will head to Joe's from there." I tell my friends.

"Sounds like a plan. Are you sure your good with all 3 little ones Bear?" Coop asks Teddy.

"Yeah the twins will probably sleep most of the time and Liam is such an easy little guy." She replies. I'm so excited for Teddy to have her baby. She is such a good auntie to all of our kids and we are excited to add one of hers to the mix. We all catch up a bit over lunch and then head our separate ways.

"It feels like forever since we have gotten to hang out. I mean I know you went to Miami with us but that wasn't the same." I say to Addison as we sit down at a table at Joe's while Coop and Arizona head up to the bar for our drinks.

"I know life has been crazy for us all lately. How are things going with your family?" Addison asks. I notice her eyeing a table that is full of residents not far from us.

"Good actually, I have talked to Aria twice over the phone and my dad called on Sunday to talk." I reply.

"That's good, I'm glad that things are working out there Cal." She replies distractedly.

"Are you going to tell me why you are giving the table of residents over there the Montgomery icy stare?" I ask her.

"You see the dirty blonde in the corner of that table? She has been on Nicole's service for the last 2 weeks and she apparently has a huge crush on her and doesn't seem to get the hint that Nicole is happily spoken for. She is getting on my last nerve with her little flirty touches and looks. I heard that she told some of the other residents that she was certain that she and Coop shared a special connection. Kepner overheard this and pulled her aside and told her that Nicole was happily engaged and she was just being a good teacher to Murphy, nothing more nothing less but the woman doesn't seem to get it." Addison vents. Just as she finishes I watch Leah walk up to the bar and start talking to Coop and I see my red headed friend tense up. As if it wasn't bad enough, I watch that nurse that Coop use to hook up with and who tried to pick up Arizona awhile back, Colleen walk up to the trio. This got both myself and Addison up off our stools and headed towards the bar. As we reach the bar I hear Colleen say.

"So Dr. Robbins can I buy you a drink?" Colleen gives my wife a flirty smile.

"No I'm good thanks." Arizona replies as she turns towards the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink Coop?" We hear Leah ask. Before either Arizona or Coop know what is happening Addison and me each square off to the two women, Addison in front of Leah and me in front of Colleen.

"Colleen I know that you are very aware of the fact that Dr. Robbins and I are married. While I always knew you were a bit of a slut I didn't realize you were also a predator that tried to cause problems in people's marriage. I strongly suggest you walk away now and this will be the last time I tell you to stay the hell away from my wife!" I tell the startled nurse.

"Murphy I have made it very clear, Dr. Cooper has made it very clear, hell even Dr. Kepner made it clear, Dr. Cooper has zero interest in you outside of teaching you how to be a surgeon. You will from this point on respect the fact that she is a happily engaged woman and will respect the boundary that she has continuously established with you. Ask around about whom I am and what I'm capable of, if you push me on this I will make your life miserable. Better yet let me introduce you to Colleen, Colleen Leah, Leah Colleen. Now both of you walk away and enjoy each other's company and quit hitting on unavailable women!" Addison exclaims. We watch both Colleen and Leah walk away with their tails tucked. Both Arizona and Coop look at each other and crack up.

"Shit Battleship I'm not sure if we should be scared or turned on!" Coop says in between laughs.

"We sure know how to pick em'. Me with my Latina and you with your red head!" Arizona cackles.

"Shut it both of you! Bring our drinks to the table. Addison and I are going to go dance it out." I grab Addison's hand and drag her out on the dance floor and we start moving to the music. Soon enough Coop and Arizona join us on the floor. I watch Coop dance up to Addison and pull her close. She whispers something in Addison's ear that makes the red head blush and laugh. I feel my wife slide her arms around my waist from behind and I push back into her swaying my hips. I smile at the small groan that gains me.

"You know how much the jealous you turns me on? You are hot when you are possessive." Arizona whispers in my ear as she takes the lobe between her teeth. I turn in her arms and pull our swaying bodies together. I pull her in for a hard deep kiss, my tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She moans at my aggressiveness.

"Just so you know I'm going to be doing dirty, filthy things to you when we get home tonight." Arizona tells me huskily after we separate our lips. A shot of desire goes straight to my core at her words.

"And I'm going to let you!" I reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: (NC-17) Mature rating. Sexy times for both couples. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Cooper POV**

Watching Addison get all cage fighter on Leah was hot! I know that she had been holding back the last 2 weeks that Murphy has been on my service and I have made it more than clear to Murphy that I was happily engaged to Addison, but the woman was persist. Watching Addie put her in her place was sexy. When Bones grabbed Addison to go dance I knew that I needed to get my red headed spit fire home sooner than later. After Battleship and I dropped our drinks at the table we both headed for our women on the floor. As I approach Addie I can't help but admire her beauty. She is wearing a short grey skirt and a deep green silk button up blouse. My future wife is gorgeous and I want her! As I dance up to her I pull her by her hips into me, falling into the rhythm of the music with her. She loops her arms around my neck and I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"You look ridiculously hot in that skirt! I hope you know that we will be leaving soon and I plan on making it difficult for you to walk tomorrow!" I husk in her ear as I run my tongue along the shell. I feel her shiver and she pulls back and gives me her sexy laugh as she blushes.

"I'm going to hold you to that Dr. Cooper." Addison bites my earlobe as she turns and heads for the table. God that woman drives me insane! I follow her to the table where Callie and Arizona already are, Callie is standing between Arizona's legs leaned back into her with Arizona giving her soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. I love seeing my 2 dear friends so in love with each other. I sit next to Addie and she immediately grabs one of my hands and rest in on her thigh under the table. Her soft skin makes me crazy and she knows it. As I'm trying to carry on a conversation with our friends, Addie has taken her hand and placed it over mine on her thigh and she subtly starts to move it to the inside of her thigh under her skirt. I squirm in my seat and my throat goes dry.

"You okay over there Coop?" Arizona asks with a gleam in her eye.

"Umm yeah, it just warm in here, throat is dry!" I mumble out as Addison continues to use her hand to move my hand up and down her thigh, stopping right before where both of us want it. Soon I can't help myself and when she moves my hand up, I extend my pinkie and allow it to brush the heat and moisture I can feel thru her panties. I have to bite my tongue to stop the moan that wants to leave my lips, but Addison doesn't quite succeed at hiding hers. Before I know what is happening she is standing and saying we should call it a night.

"Wow subtle there Red!" Callie exclaims laughing as we pay our tab and head home. While Callie is teasing us I see the hungry looks her and Arizona have been exchanging the last hour as well.

"Don't let her give you too hard of time love; I think Bones is more than ready to go home as well." I tease Callie. As soon as we reach our house I run up to check on Liam, saying good night to everyone. After I'm assured my boy is fast asleep I head back down to find Addison just coming back out from the kitchen. I step in front of her in the dining room and I crash our mouths together.

"That was incredible cruel what you were doing to me at the bar Addison. It took everything I had not to drag you into the bathroom and have my way with you!" I tell her as I kiss down her neck, nipping with my teeth.

"Well were home now and I believed someone made a promise about my walking condition tomorrow." Addison replies as she looks me in the eyes. The hunger I see swirling in those blue eyes cause me to snap. The sex between Addison and I has been amazing since day one, but the more comfortable she gets with her sexuality and sleeping with a woman, it has gotten hotter, and we can't seem to get enough of each other. I grab her and spin her to where she is sitting on the edge of our large dining room table. I roughly palm her breast thru her shirt as I plunge my tongue in her mouth. I start to unbutton her blouse and the second button I try is being difficult. Addison has pushed me past being patient and or gentle so I grab the shirt in both hands and tear it from her body, buttons scattering around the floor.

"Holy fuck Nicole! That was hot!" Addison exclaims as she pulls my head to her now naked breasts. I take one nipple and bite down until I hear her whimper and then use my tongue to soothe it. I grab her legs and pull her right to the edge of the table and wrap both of her legs around my waist. I push my upper body into her naked upper body; there is something so hot about having Addison almost naked while I'm still completely clothed. I'm bent at the waist lying on Addison whose back is pressed against the table and I reach one hand between us and roughly push her panties to one side and slam 2 fingers inside of her easily since she is dripping wet.

"Fuck Addie, baby you are so wet and hot. I fucking love the way you feel around my fingers." I tell her. Addison puts her arms around my shoulders and leans up to my ear.

"I need you to fuck me right now Nicole." As she says this she starts to thrust against my fingers. I growl at her request and use my position between her legs to have my hips back the thrust of my hand, driving as deep as I can into her.

"Can you take more?" I ask between gasps.

"I can take anything you give me lover." She replies huskily. On the next thrust I add another finger and Addison moans loudly in appreciation. We both have sweat dripping off us. Addison reaches down my back and rips my shirt over my head along with my bra. The feel of her scratching her nails down my back drives me harder and faster into her. Soon I feel her walls tighten and I feel her climax run down my hand. I shove her down on the table and grab the chair and sit down between her legs. I put both of her legs over my shoulders and I pull out and dive in with my tongue.

"Oh My God Nicole! I'm going to come again!" Addison screams out. I feel the spasms around my tongue and I slow it and bring her down slowly. When I feel her legs go limp on my shoulders, I slowly extract myself from between her legs and stand up and lean over her on the table.

"You succeeded, I'm fairly certain I can't walk." Addison says huskily.

I reach for her arms and loop them around my neck, and do the same with her legs around my waist and I stand up with her wrapped around me. She lets the cutest squeal out but hangs on and buries her head in my neck.

"I believe I promise you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow." I say as I carry her upstairs to make good on my promise.

**Arizona POV**

Jealous Calliope has always been a turn on. There is something about that fire in her that caused me to get instantly wet. Watching her verbally smack down Colleen was sexy. Then she headed out to the dance floor with Addison and those hips start moving and I'm a goner. After Coop and I head out to dance with our women we had a few more drinks. Calliope kept the fire burning with subtle touches and kisses that were slowly driving me crazy. I was more than ready to go when Addison suddenly announced that it was time to go home. I had to laugh; apparently it wasn't just Calliope and I who were having trouble keeping our hands to ourselves. I noticed Addison had grabbed Coop's hand and put it under the table. I could only imagine what was happening under there but it caused Coop to go flush and her voice to go hoarse so I had a good idea. As soon as we got home and put the twins to bed I followed my wife to our bedroom and turned and closed our door. Before I even took a step away from the door, Calliope pinned me against it.

"I have wanted your hands on me all night." She says as she sucks on the spot behind my ear that she knows drives me crazy. I grab her hips and spin us and pin her against the door and roll my hips into her. I swallow her moan with my mouth as our tongues battle.

"I want you to fuck me Arizona." She whispers in my ear. My knees almost buckle and I turn her towards the bed, helping her shed her shirt and bra as we go. As I lay her back on the bed I take a hardened nipple in my mouth and suck it hard and reach for her pants. I pull her jeans and panties off in one sweep. I take a minute to admire my wife, because a naked Calliope deserves to be admired!

"You are so incredible beautiful." I say as I start to trail my hand down to her folds. Calliope grabs my wrist to stop my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"No Arizona, I want you to fuck me." She says with lust and wants in her eyes. It dawns on me what she is asking and I can feel myself start to shake with desire. We had talked about introducing toys to our sex life a few months ago and recently bought a harness and strap on but haven't had a chance to use it yet.

"You mean…..?" I ask hesitantly. While I have used one before, this will be the first time with Calliope and just the thought of taking her like that almost causes me to come. She nods her head yes and I climb off to head to our bathroom to get ready. I strip out of my clothes and grab the harness and the strap on from the drawer we stored it in in the bathroom. After I put it on and get it adjusted I take a minute to collect myself. There is always a moment of self-consciousness and nerves but I get them both under control and step into our bedroom. Calliope had lit a few candles around the room and was lying in the middle of the bed leaned back on her elbows when I walk out.

"Holy shit Arizona, you look fucking hot wearing that!" I hear the lust in my wife's voice and it gives me all the confidence I need as I approach the bed. I climb over my wife and lean down and kiss her lips roughly biting her bottom lip. I hear her whimper in my mouth as I settle my hips between her legs as the tip of the strap on rubs against her. I kiss down her neck to her chest where I again assault her nipples. I feel Calliope spread her legs even further for me and I reach between us and run my fingers along her slit, shocked at how wet my wife is.

"Wow Calliope you are soaking wet!" I groan out.

"That is what you do to me. Please fuck me Arizona!" She growls at me. I prop myself on one arm and use my other hand to grab the cock and I use the head and rub it up and down her slit, using her own juices to lubricate it. I slowly guide the head into her entrance and use both of my arms to hold my upper body up away from her and slowly start moving my hips. I start out with short slow thrust, allowing her to get use to the strap on, going a little deeper each thrust. I watch her breath growing faster and she begins to thrust her hips to meet me. Soon I'm buried to the hilt and I take a minute to enjoy the feeling and for her to adjust to being filled by me.

"You feel amazing Arizona!" She husks in my ear. I start sliding in and out of her, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, each time I thrust in I feel it against my clit. Callie starts to thrust faster up against me and I pick up the pace of my thrust. I use one hand and grab Callie's hip and slide my hand down behind her thigh and pull it up over my hip, this causes me to drive deeper into my wife. I feel my climax racing towards me.

"Fuck Calliope I'm going to come soon. Come with me baby." I say as I bury my head in her neck and begin to slam into her. She is making sounds that I have never heard before and they are sexy as hell.

"I'm so close Arizona; I'm going….I'm coming baby!" I feel her tighten around the toy and then she collapses underneath me. Watching her come undone sends me over and I drive into her one more time and collapse on top of her. I slowly ease out of her and roll off to the side of her trying to catch my breath.

"That may be the hottest thing I have ever experienced," I tell her as I roll to my back. She rolls towards me tracing patterns on my stomach. Before I even know what hits me, she climb on top, straddling me taking me back inside her. I groan at the sight of her above me.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She replies as she starts to move above me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all of you following these stories! You have been a great source of encouragement. I promise to update as often as possible, work is a bit hectic right now and I'm also a hardcore football fan and well Sundays are pretty much dedicated to me sitting in front of my T.V. **** Again this story is mostly going to be positive, even more so now that Shonda flat out said that Callie and Arizona have a 50/50 shot at making it or not this season…ugh! At the request of many this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter. More sexy times this time from Addison and Callie POV. (NC-17) Mature rating, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Addison POV**

I knew that I had pushed Nicole to her limit at the bar, but what happen when we got home was beyond what I expected. Having her take me so thoroughly on top of our dining room table was beyond anything I had ever experienced. Sex with Nicole was unlike anything I had ever known before. While I had my fair share of talented lovers in my past, men, even the ones who were good lovers, were fundamentally driven by their need, their partners release was just a destination to their own pleasure. With Nicole, her sole focus was my pleasure; her pleasure was a direct correlation to my pleasure. This made her an incredible unselfish and driven lover. As that Nicole is the only woman I have ever slept with I really couldn't say it was always like that with a woman, although from conversations I've had with Callie, Arizona is very similar so I think I could assume that it is a common thing between women who sleep together. All I know is that I'm having the best sex of my life, with a woman, and it only gets better the more we get to know each other. I also find myself letting go more easily, allowing myself to be more comfortable with my sexual being. Mind you I have always enjoyed sex, always been a sexual person, but I always was a bit self-contained, self-conscious on some level. I find myself losing many of my inhibitions and insecurities with Nicole. Like the fact that I'm currently wrapped around her while she carries me up the stairs to our bedroom. While I have a slender build, I have always been a bit self-conscious about how tall I am, I have never felt like the kind of woman that got carried to the bedroom, yet here was this woman doing exactly that! It was one of the things I found so sexy in Nicole; she was one of the softest, kindest people I have ever met. But she had this raw strength to her and when I was in her arms, the combination of that softness and strength was incredible arousing. As she is climbing the stairs I can't help having my hands run along her strong shoulders while I'm nipping at her neck. I love the moans that come from her mouth as I do this. As soon as we enter our room she kicks the door closed with her foot and spins us to where my back hits the door, my legs still wrapped around her. Even though she just gave me 2 mind numbing orgasms, I feel myself soaking the inside of my own thighs again.

"I need you back inside of me Nicole." I whisper in her ear and I feel her shiver at my words. One of the things I have learned about her is that she loves me to tell her exactly what I want her to do. She lifts her head from my breast and looks at me with those lust filled green eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you against the door Addison? Or do you want me to take you over to the bed?" She asks huskily. As I lean into her again I snake one of my hands down the front of her and cup her over her jeans.

"I want you inside of me right now." I rasp in her ear as I squeeze her thru her jeans, pushing my fingers up just enough to cause friction between her core and the seam of her jeans. She groans and widens the base of her stance and reaches under my skirt that has been up around my hips since she took me on the table and plunges 2 fingers deep inside of me.

"Fuck Nicole, do you feel how wet you make me?" I exclaim as I grip her shoulders. She takes a nipple into her mouth and bites and sucks it in time with her thrust into me. I love feeling the sweat that has formed on her back as she continues to hold me up against the door and roughly take me. I'm still sensitive from the first 2 orgasms that she gave me that it only takes a few thrusts before I feel myself starting to come undone. I roughly grab the hair at the back of her head, another thing I've learned she loves, and I bite her bottom lip as I come. She slowly pulls out of me and I rest my head on her shoulder. I'm amazed that she is still standing and holding me, but she is. She turns and carries me to the bed. She is so gentle with me after being so rough and she gentle lays me down and removes my skirt and now completely ruined panties. She softly kisses my lips and neck and I slowly open my eyes to look at her hovering above me.

"Hey there beautiful, I love you." Nicole says to me softly as she leans in for another gentle kiss.

"While I'm not complaining even a little bit, but between our dancing, and the last 45 minutes we just had, I'm a sweating, stinky mess. So before I crawl into our nice bed I'm going to go shower. If you can walk please feel free to join me." Nicole tells me with a cocky smile as she stands up. Seeing her standing there in jeans that have the button undone and her boy shorts peeking out while topless is causing all kinds of dirty thoughts.

"Why don't you go get it started for us and give me a chance to regain blood flow in my limbs and I'm right behind you." I tell her with a wink. I watch her walk towards our bathroom stripping the rest of her clothes as she goes. It is crazy how much I physically react to her, I mean she just rocked my world 3 times and as soon as I see her naked I'm ready to go again! Right now all I can think about is having my hands on her now! While Nicole likes being the dominant, I'm by no means a pillow queen! With a renewed energy I jump up from the bed and head to follow her in the shower. When I enter I see Nicole standing with her back to me in the shower. She has her hands splayed out on the wall in front of her, head tilted forward under the spray, allowing the water to flow over her strong shoulders and back. I open the door and step behind her and press my front to her back. She moans at the contact and straightens up and starts to turn.

"No, stay like you are." I husk in her ear as I take her arms and put them back in front of her. After I feel that she is going to stay as is I reach around her and grab both breasts in my hands and pull at her nipples. This causes her to roll her hips which cause her ass to grind back into my core. I remove one of my hands and move down to grab her hip and pull her tighter to me. I start nipping and licking the back of her neck. She turns her head to side and I met her for a sloppy, hungry kiss. I take the hand on her and move it to her hot center.

"Spread your legs for me Nicole." I tell her with a commanding voice. I know that she is having a small internal battle. One part of her hates being controlled, dominated by me, while the other part knows that she wants me to take her. I run a finger thru her folds and massage the hard bundle of nerves.

"I feel how bad you want me Nicole, spread your legs for me lover." I say again while I nip her ear. I hear a deep growl come from her chest and feel her widen her stance. I take the hand from her folds and bring it around to run my fingers down the indentation of her spine. I run the same hand over the curves of Nicole's toned ass and reach in between her legs. I again run my finger thru her wet folds, collecting the moisture I find there. I lean into her back with my front as I bury 2 fingers inside her and start a slow rhythm. Nicole pushes back into me and I feel her gasps against my lips that are trailing open mouth kisses along her back. The sweetness of her skin against my tongue along with the feel of her around my fingers makes me crave her taste. I remove my fingers and hear her whimper at the loss and I grab her shoulder and turn her to where her back is against the tile wall. I immediately go to my knees in front of her and she lets out a loud groan and grabs the back of my head pulling me towards her wet center. I use one hand to part her folds and latch on to her clit while I reenter her with 2 fingers.

"Jesus Addison I'm so close baby, please make me come." Hearing this strong woman beg me is all I need to drive deeper and lick harder. After a few thrust I feel her spasm around my fingers and she lets loose a loud cry as her thighs quiver. I pull out and take a more swipes with my tongue and then kiss my way up her sexy body. When I reach her lips I bring her in for a long hard kiss, her moaning at her own taste on my tongue. She opens those beautiful eyes and smiles at me.

"Hey there gorgeous, I love you too." I say to her.

**Callie POV**

When Arizona walked out wearing the strap on I thought I might die from my heart beating right out of my chest. When we decided to try it I didn't expect to be so turned on by the sight of her wearing it, but I was! She looked hot! Then she proceeded to take me to a place she never has before and the orgasm was unbelievable. Lying beside her while we both caught her breath tracing patterns on her toned stomach and seeing her still standing at attention I knew what I wanted to do. Without giving it a second thought I climbed on top of her, straddling her hips. I was more than lubricated and stretch out from our early round that she slid easily into me. I gasp at how full I was in this position. I watched her eyes widen and darken at me on top of her. She loves this position even when we aren't using a toy, and I knew that I could move in a way like this that would send her out of her mind. I mean my wife did have a thing for the way I moved my hips right!

"Fuck Calliope, you look so hot above me." Arizona gasps out as her hips start to thrust upward.

"I figured you just fucked me so amazingly well that I would return the favor lover." I tell her as I start to roll my hips, feeling her hit my sweet spot. I reach down and roll both of her nipples between my fingers. This causes her to thrust up even harder and I moan at the depth that she is reaching.

"That's right Calliope, use me to fuck yourself. God you are so fucking hot!" Arizona moans out.

"You feel so good inside me Arizona, you are so deep." I groan out as I continue to ride her. Both of us are sweating profusely at this point and I love the sheen it gives to Arizona's skin. I reach back with one hand and run my finger under the opening in the harness and feel how wet Arizona is, she groans at the contact.

"Spread your legs a bit sweetheart." I tell her, trying to concentrate as she continues to thrust into me. She does as I ask and I lean back with her still inside me and enter her with 2 fingers.

"Oh My God Calliope! I'm not going to last long with you doing that!" Arizona exclaims.

"That's okay baby I'm close and I want you to come with me." I tell her. I feel her start to tighten around my fingers and it causes my own climax to peak. She takes one more hard thrust and we both come hard. I pull out of her and slowly ease her out me. I lean down and kiss her hard. I kiss down her neck, nipping her collarbone working my way to her amazing breasts that just beg to be sucked. As I start to kiss down her stomach I smell her arousal and my mouth waters. I sit up and rip the harness from her body and lay between her legs. I throw both her knees over my shoulders and look up into those intense blue eyes. Without breaking eye contact I lower my mouth to her drenched center. She moans and closes her eyes and throws her head back. God I'm addicted to the way this woman taste! I take long slow strokes up her slit. I spread her folds with my fingers and stiffen my tongue and enter her as deep as I can.

"Shit Callie I'm going to come again!" Arizona cries out. I use my thumb to rub her hardened clit as I continue to penetrate her with my tongue. I soon feel her thigh shaking around my shoulders and spasms against my mouth. I remove my tongue and take a few soft strokes and kiss my way back up her body. I lay down on my back and pull Arizona to me and she wraps her leg around mine and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Okay you were right, that was the hottest thing ever!" Arizona says tiredly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. It has been a combination of a ton of work stress and a bit of writers block. Working thru both issues**** Thanks to you all who continue to stay with me and support! A little bit of sexy time. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

**Arizona POV**

"Wake up wife….it's Christmas!" I whisper in Calliope's ear as I reach under her shirt to caress her breast. The last few days leading up to today have been hectic and my wife and I haven't had a lot of uninterrupted time together. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if our sweet 5 year old came busting in to our room any moment now. My parents arrived for the holiday 4 days ago and were staying with us. Calliope sister, brother in law, nephew, and dad all flew in yesterday. They were staying in one of the Torres hotels and would be over this morning to spend the day. We had a family dinner last night and my parents got to meet Calliope's family. It was a bit tense between our fathers at first, as that my dad is very protective of Callie and he wasn't trustful of Carlos. I pulled my dad aside and reassured him that Carlos was making a real effort to correct past errors and I promised that I had already made it very clear to Aria and Carlos that I would not allow them to hurt her or our children. After that the 2 men seemed to find a common bond over cigars and scotch. I hear my wife moan under my ministrations to her chest. I roll on top of her and kiss her neck.

"Merry Christmas wife." Calliope says as she grasps my hips and surprisingly rolls us over to where she is on top. As that she has never been a morning person I'm surprised by the move. She leans down and softly kisses my lips.

"I'm excited for our first Christmas as a married couple." She says as she rolls her hips into me. I moan into her neck and reach between us and thrust my hand down the front of her sleep shorts and cup her intimately. She grinds down into my hand.

"Me too! Right now though I want to make you come before we start this day." I grab the back of her neck and pull her down for a kiss full of tongue and teeth. I push past her panties and plunge 2 fingers into her, setting a quick pace as that I'm not sure how long we have and I need to feel my wife come.

"Oh My God Arizona you feel so good!" Calliope whispers against my mouth as she starts to ride my fingers. I curl my fingers and swipe my palm along her clit. I feel her clench around my fingers and she lets out a long moan as she hits her climax. She collapses her body on top of me as she catches her breath. Soon enough we hear the tiny feet of our oldest daughter headed down the hall towards our room and Callie rolls off me. We hear the quiet knock and say come in. The door opens to the cutest thing ever. Sofia standing there with her crazy bed head and her new Christmas pajamas on.

"**Bueno mami manana y mama. Es Navidad!"(Good morning mami and momma. It's Christmas!) **Sofia exclaims as she comes and crawls on to our bed.

"**Buena nina manana. Feliz Navidad!"(Good morning baby girl. Merry Christmas!) **I reply as I give her a kiss and a cuddle the Callie does the same. Soon we hear the twins starting to fuss and my parents moving around. I send Sofia to go get her nana and papa and Callie and I head for the nursery to get our sweet 3 month old babies. We get them changed into their cute footie pajamas that are red and white striped like candy canes and head downstairs to my parents and our excited 5 year old. Since we agreed to have Christmas dinner at our house we were expecting Addison, Coop, Liam, Teddy, Henry, Aria, Jake, Max, and Carlos in the early afternoon. We opened presents with my parents and Sofia and the twins. My parents spoiled all of the grandkids not surprisingly, but what they did for Calliope and I was awesome. As that we didn't do a honeymoon because of Callie being pregnant, they offered to come stay with the kids for a week in June and wanted us to book our trip to Spain. My wife bought me a new laptop as that my old was well old. I got Calliope this amazing camera that she had been wanting for some time now and she was excited to get to test it out thru the day today. We had a light breakfast, since we knew we would all be snacking and having a big dinner. My mom took care of bathing Sofia and getting her dressed for the day and Calliope and did the same with the twins and they went down for their morning nap right afterwards. I decided I would hop in the shower and get ready as well since people were going to start showing up soon. As I'm letting the warm water run down my body I hear the shower door open and I smile and turn as my wife enters the shower with me.

"Hi, did you come to help conserve water?" I say with a smirk.

"Well you know me honey; I'm all about the environment. Plus I believe we got interrupted this morning and I owe my wife another Christmas gift." Callie says as she pushes me against the wall.

**Callie POV**

After Arizona and I enjoy a sexy shower we head back down stairs and we see that Coop, Addison, and Liam have arrived already.

"Hey there guys, Merry Christmas!" I say as Arizona and I kiss and hug our dear friends. I notice that Coop has a box in her hands.

"What do you have there Coop?" I ask her. I watch her eyes light up and look towards my wife.

"Well my Christmas present from my amazing future wife is the new Xbox One and I thought I could bring it over here today and maybe Battleship and I could test it out!" She replies excitedly.

"Seriously! That is awesome!" Arizona exclaims as she takes the box from Coop to check it out.

"Really Red?! You know what you have created right?!" I say teasingly to Addison.

"Yeah I know but she went on for weeks about this silly system that I just couldn't help myself." Addison replies as she looks at Coop fondly. We both chuckle as we watch our significant others wander over to the entertainment system to start hooking up the game system. Addison and I head to the kitchen to help Barbara start some of the snacks and prep work for dinner.

"Are you excited about your family being here today Callie?" Barbara asks me.

"I really am. This last month I have spent a lot of time reconnected with them over the phone. They both have really tried to show me that they are very sorry and want to be in my life. Funny enough my dad asks to talk to Arizona every Sunday after we get done talking and if she is home they usually spend about 20 minutes on the phone together." I say proudly. I was happy with how things were going with my family. Aria and I were actually becoming quite close, which we never really were growing up. She is not the person I grew up with and this person she has become is someone I have come to respect and like very much. My dad has been really amazing, like I said not only is he making the effort with me but with Arizona as well and it has meant a lot to me.

"Well Arizona had to have a talk with Daniel. He is quite protective of you and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about your dad being here. Now I hope you know it comes from a place of love and Daniel just doesn't want you to get hurt again." Barbara tells me. Arizona had already shared her father's concerns with me and that they had a talk and she felt that afterwards her dad was at least willing to give my dad a chance.

"Arizona told me about Daniel's concerns, honestly just when I think I can't love that man any more than I do he goes all protector and it makes me love him more. I know that he is just looking out for his family. Honestly I think he and my dad will actually get along really well." I say. I hear the doorbell and head out to see who has arrived. I smile as I see the 6 month pregnant Teddy walk in with her husband Henry right behind her. Neither her nor Henry wanted a big wedding so they went to the courthouse and had Coop, me, Arizona, and Addison as witnesses and got married. We agreed that we would throw a party/small ceremony after the baby was born. They were expecting a baby boy and we were all very excited. Addison and Coop's little girl was expected about a month before Teddy was and we could hardly wait to meet her as well. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about where the 3 of us were a little over 2 years ago. Teddy had just started to date Henry but still was having a hard time letting anyone in, she really loved Mark and his death really hurt her. Then there was Coop and I, she was hiding herself behind meaningless hook ups and I was using being a single mom as an excuse not to put myself out there. Now here we are with Teddy married to a wonderful man and getting ready to have a baby, Coop was engaged to one of my dearest friends and easily one of the most amazing women I have ever met and they had a beautiful son, and I had married my soul mate and we had 3 beautiful children. Not long after Teddy and Henry arrive the doorbell rings again. I answer the door to my sister and her family and my dad. I smile and give everyone hugs as they enter. I can tell both Aria and my dad are nervous. They know that not only will they be spending more time with my in laws but they will be meeting the people who very much became my family after they left me.

"Alright everyone gather around and let's get this down in one big shot." I say with a chuckle. Arizona comes and stands with me as everyone gathers around.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to my sister Aria, her husband Jake, my nephew Max, and my father Carlos. You all already know Arizona, next to her is her lovely mother Barbara, her father Colonel Daniel Robbins, whom you all met last night. Next to Daniel is someone who is very special to me, this is Nicole Cooper, or Coop, she has been a very good friend to me over the last couple of years. Next to Coop is her fiancé and my very dear friend Addison Montgomery and she is holding my godson and their son Liam, and then there is my sweet friend Teddy Altman and her husband Henry." I say as I finish introductions. I watch everyone take a minute and greet each other and then I watch Coop, Arizona, Henry, and Jake head back over the video games. My dad and Daniel step out together to have a cigar and Aria lets Max go play with Liam and Sofia.

"Wow Callie your house is gorgeous as is your family." Aria says looking around.

"Thanks Aria, I have really been blessed with amazing friends. I'm so happy to have you here today if I haven't said that yet." I tell her as I hug her. She pulls back with tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much it means that you wanted me here." We go to the kitchen where Addison, Teddy, and Barbara are. The rest of the day flies by filled with presents being exchanged and lots of laughter. Dinner is amazing and everyone stuffs themselves and then spread thru out the living room to relax.

"So last year we got to listen to some amazing music, any chance we get that again?" Barbara asks me shyly.

"You want me to sing again?" I ask her. Before I can even answer both Coop and Arizona grab their guitars. Arizona has continued her lessons with Coop and she plays a lot at home for fun and has gotten ridiculously good.

"We will back you up baby!" Arizona says with her dimpled smile. Both her Coop starts playing Silent Night and I begin singing. As the song ends everyone claps.

"I had forgotten how remarkable your voice is Calliope." My father says with love and admiration. Coop and Arizona continue to play and I even get my sister, who also has a great singing voice to sing with me on a few carols. As the kids start to tire out Aria and my dad decide it is time to head back to the hotel. We have decided to have a grown up night at Coop and Addison tomorrow night with all the grandparents agreeing on watching kids, Barbara even offers to take Liam. Everyone says good night to my family. I lean in to hug my sister.

"Thank you again Callie. This is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. I love you and will see you tomorrow." She kisses my cheek and heads out to the car.

"Mija thank you so much for allowing me the honor of spending the day with you and your loved ones. You have amazing people in your life and I'm blessed that you shared that with me today. I love you very much." My father says with tears in his eyes as he pulls me into a hug. I'm fighting my own tears as I reply.

"It meant a lot to have you and Aria here today. Thank you and I love you too." I wave at them as they pull away. I feel Arizona slide her arms around my waist from behind and she rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas wife." She says as she softly kisses my neck.

Merry Christmas indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yikes….so sorry about lack of updates! It is budget time at work so I have been swamped at work with that stress! I will be introducing Erica into the next chapters and if you are a fan of that character I'm sorry because she will not be painted in a very nice light in this story.**

**Chapter 11**

**Addison POV**

The last couple of months since Christmas have been busy for all of us. Callie and Arizona are busy being the moms of 5 year old and 6 month old twins. Teddy and Henry are about a month away from there little man joining the world, and Nicole and I are waiting for the call any day now for our little girl to be ready to come into the world. Staci's due date was a week away so we knew it could be anytime. Liam continues to grow and amaze us every day. Life was good but busy and we all kind of missed each other as that we haven't had a lot of time together since Christmas. We all have talked about trying to get together soon but our schedules have yet to match up for us to do so. I have hung out with Callie and Nicole has spent time with Arizona and Teddy but we can't seem to all get together at the same time and it was long overdue.

"Hey Addie." I look up to see a very pregnant Teddy walking towards me.

"Hey Teds, you okay?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah I'm good; I need a consult if you have time." Teddy replies.

"Sure, so do you know who Chief is going to have cover for you while you are out on leave?" I ask Teddy. Since Teddy is the Head of Cardio and with Christina leaving, Teddy doesn't have an Attending to leave in charge of the department while she takes her 3 months off. Since Cardio is a major surgical department, it was well known that Chief was going to have to bring someone in on a temporary contract.

"Yeah I do and that's the consult I need you on. She is bringing in Erica Hahn, which I'm not excited about at all. First, the woman is an egotistical ass who doesn't play well with others. Second, I don't know how to tell Callie." Teddy says. I had only met Erica once years ago when I pointed out to Callie that they seemed to be more than friends. While I did not understand what Callie saw in her, I supported my friend. She seemed to see a warm side to the Cardio surgeon that no one else did. Then she left Callie in a parking lot without a word since. Even though it has been years since that incident, I know Cal and she is not going to like hearing that Erica is coming back.

"I'm surprised that Bailey picked her, considering the way she left last time." I respond.

"Well Bailey is all about having the best and Erica definitely qualifies. Also she was one of the few folks that showed interest in such a short term contract. I guess Erica has become a bit of a traveling Cardio surgeon, prefers not to stay in one hospital to long, surprise." Teddy replies sarcastically.

"As far as Cal is concerned, just tell her. That way she can process it and then move on. When is Erica coming?" I ask as Teddy and I head for the cafeteria to meet everyone for lunch.

"Next week. Bailey wanted her to come before my leave so I can give her an overview of existing cases and she can get settled before I leave." Teddy replies.

"Well why don't you tell Cal now, you will have us as a buffer." I say as we approach the table where Nicole, Arizona, and Callie are sitting. I lean down and give my fiancé a kiss.

"Hey baby, I have missed you." I whisper in her ear. It's true, this last week has been busy for the E.R. so Nicole has been either paged out early in the morning or having to stay late and falling into bed exhausted.

"I miss you too beautiful. Maybe we can ask Bones if they can watch Liam sometime this week for a date night." Nicole whispers back as she caresses my face. I smile and nod and greet everyone else.

"So Callie I have something to tell you and you may not like it." Teddy says nervously.

"Okay, what is it Teds? Everything okay with you and the baby?" Callie asks concerned.

"Yeah we are both good. So Bailey informed me who was going to be covering for me while I'm out on leave. She is bringing in Erica Hahn." Teddy says hesitantly. I watch Callie's reaction as well as Arizona's. I can tell Callie is a bit shocked and something I can't quite place crosses Arizona's eyes.

"I'm sorry Cal; I didn't have a voice in who Bailey picked. You know that I don't much care for Dr. Hahn, and your history with her is of minimal reason." Teddy says.

"It's okay Teddy. I understand why Bailey chose her, she is a great surgeon. It was a very long time ago what happen between her and I. No worries okay." Callie says as she squeezes Teddy's hand. I can tell everyone seems a bit anxious about this conversation so I decide to change the subject.

"Have you and Henry decided on a name Teds?" I ask.

"Yes we finally have. His name is going to be Benjamin." Teddy replies as she rubs her belly.

"Well hello baby Ben, can't wait to meet you." Nicole says as she leans down to talk to Teddy's belly. Nicole was ridiculously happy and excited for Teddy and could hardly wait to meet her "nephew".

"What about you guys, have you decided on a girl's name yet?" Teddy asks.

"You would have to ask Nicole. I asked her to name our little girl. I figured I got to name our son. Did she tell you guys that she is going to be in the room when she is born?" I asked. I had asked Nicole about a month ago to be the one to name our little girl. She was incredible touched and was taking her time deciding on a name. Then not long after that Staci had called and requested that both Nicole and I be in the delivery room.

"I have a few names in mind; I want to meet my little girl first." Nicole responds. As she does my phone rings and I get excited at the number that comes up. I step away from the table to answer.

"Dr. Montgomery." I answer.

"Hello Dr. Montgomery, this is Mrs. Madsen. I was calling to let you know that Staci's water broke and she is headed in now. As soon as I get her room number I will let you know, although I have a feeling that won't be necessary as that I assume you are already at the hospital." She says.

"Yes both Nicole and I are currently at the hospital. I will head up to my floor and get a room secured for Staci. Thanks for calling." I hang up and can't contain the excitement in my face as I walk back to the table.

"It looks like you are going to get that chance today Nicole, our baby girl is on her way!" I squeal.

**Cooper POV**

"What?! Staci is in labor?" I ask Addison excitedly.

"Yep, I just got the phone call. Her water broke and she is headed in now. I'm going to go up to my floor and get things ready for her. I will page you when it's time for you to come up. Our baby is coming today, I love you!" Addison says as she gives me a passionate kiss and walks away. I sit there stunned from the combination of Addison kiss and the fact that our baby is coming today.

"Congrats Coop! Page me when she arrives so I can meet my Goddaughter!" Teddy says as she gets up and leaves.

"Awesome Coop! Same here let me know. I have to run." Arizona says as she kisses Callie and gives me a hug. Now it is just me and my best friend at the table.

"How are you doing there buddy?" Callie asks me.

"My daughter is being born today." I reply in awe.

"Yeah she is. I'm so happy for you and Addie!" Callie says with her amazing smile.

"How are you Bones? I mean about the Erica thing." I ask her. I know that she was being reserved in her response with everyone else but I know she will be honest with me.

"It will be a bit weird to see her again. I mean I haven't seen her in almost a decade and the last time I saw her was when she walked out of my life in a parking lot. I'm a bit concerned about Arizona, she was awfully quiet." Callie responds.

"I'm sure Battleship is alright. I mean it can't be fun knowing that the woman who was your first is going to be working here again but I know that she knows she has nothing to worry about. So what is Erica like?" I ask. I had heard Callie's story concerning Dr. Hahn and even she talked about how no one else really liked Hahn. Teddy had mentioned her a few times, never in a positive light, so I was curious who we were going to get stuck with the next few months.

"Well like I said it's been close to 10 years so I'm not sure what she is like now. Back then she was a bit abrasive, some would even say ego driven. I saw a different side to her though; she could be soft and kind. But she is very black and white and doesn't give a lot of compromise." Callie says.

"Well I hope she isn't too much of a pain in the ass or it is going to be a long few months without Bear. You don't think she has any illusions about you and her do you?" I ask.

"I highly doubt it, but even if she does I will make it very clear that I'm a happily married woman." Callie responds. Before I can respond I get a text from Addison.

"Staci is in room 430 and she is dilated to a 4 already. Addison says if you don't have anything pressing you should come up and hang out with her. I have to head to the pit for a while and get Apes prepared for me to be unavailable for a while today." I say as I stand to leave and hug Callie.

"Dr. Kepner today is the day! I will have to be available to leave when I get a page from Dr. Montgomery." I say as I see my attending.

"The baby is coming today? Oh my gosh Coop I'm so excited for you. No worries I got it covered here. Why don't you take some charts and go up and wait for your baby in Dr. Montgomery office." April suggests. Since I'm behind on department paperwork I take her up on the offer and head to Addison office. I open the door and see my gorgeous future wife at her desk.

"Hey love what are you doing here?" Addison asks with a smile. I drop my files on her desk and round it to lean down and give her a soft, sweet kiss. I pull away and see her beautiful smile light her face.

"Apes is covering the pit and suggested that I come up here and do some paperwork while I wait for our baby girl to be born. How is Staci doing?" I ask as I pull her up and over to the small couch in her office and sit her on my lap straddling me.

"She is doing great; she is about a 6 last I checked. I was headed there again soon." She leans down and brushes her lips against my neck. Having her straddling me never fails to send my desire for her thru the roof then she adds those soft lips to the mix and I can barely control myself. I grab her by the back of her head and connect our lips. My tongue immediately asks for entrance which she grants. I explore her mouth as I grasp her hips and roll mine up into her. She pulls her mouth away with a groan.

"Alright Dr. Cooper I'm going to go check on our baby before I lose all control. Do some work and I will come get you when it's time. I'm excited to learn our baby's name." Addison says as she climbs off of me and heads out the door. I go and sit at Addison's desk and bury myself in my paperwork.

"Are you ready to meet your daughter Dr. Cooper?" Addison says as she burst into the office a couple of hours later. I smile as I stand up.

"She ready to push?" I ask as we head towards the room.

"Yes she is, I have a feeling this is going to be a fast birth." Addison tells me as we gown up and enter the room. I see Dr. Lucy Fields in position between Staci's legs and Addie and I each take a side next to her. After about an hour of us coaching Staci thru the pushes I hear the most beautiful sound, my daughter's first cry.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord Dr. Cooper?" Dr. Fields asks me. I come over to her and even covered in all the baby guck, my daughter is beautiful. With tears in my eyes I cut the cord and follow the nurse as she cleans her up and gets all the tests out to of the way. I feel Addison put her arms around my waist from behind.

"She is gorgeous Addie." I say in awe. We follow our daughter to the different room that has been set up for us to stay with her and Addie has sent the page out to our friends. Soon the room fills with Callie, Arizona, and Teddy.

"Hey everyone I would like to introduce you to our daughter. She weighs in at 7lbs 8oz and is 20in long. Her name is Dylan Addison Montgomery-Cooper." I say proudly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Arizona POV**

Today was the day that Dr. Erica Hahn was supposed to arrive back to Seattle Grace after many years away. While I have never met the woman I already dislike her. Not only did she hurt the woman I love dearly, she also had a reputation of not being a very nice person. Calliope had tried to talk to me about how I felt about her coming back but I just told her that it was fine. Which it is, although for some reason my gut has a bad feeling about this.

"Hello Robbins family!" I hear Coop greet us as she walks thru the front door with baby Dylan in her arms and Liam holding her hand. Addison was already at work and Chief had given both her and Coop leave for the new baby. They decided that since Addison got to stay home the 1st 3 months of Liam's life that Coop would take the 1st 3 and then Addie would take the 3 months after with Dylan, kind of like what Calliope and I did with the twins. Since Callie and I didn't go in until a bit later Coop and the kids were having breakfast with us.

"Coop, Liam, and Dylan are here momma!" Sofia yells as she bolts past me running to Coop.

"Hey Bug I have missed you!" Coop says to Sofia as she hands me Dylan and picks up our 5 year old into a hug. I love the bond my daughter shares with Coop. I also can't get enough of the baby cuteness that is Dylan. Apparently her biological father was a red head and she had deep auburn hair, oddly enough similar to Addison's hair color and as of right now it appeared she had green eyes. I found it amazing and awesome that both Addison and Coop's children shared features of both of their moms. Liam had Coop's dark hair yet had Addie's sweet blue eyes, and Dylan had Addie's hair color and Coop's eyes. These kids really were destined to be theirs.

"Memaw I hungry." Little Liam says.

"Well it's a good thing Auntie Cal has made your favorite waffles huh little man!" Callie exclaims as she comes out of the kitchen with a plate of waffles and a bowl of scrambled eggs. After we get all the little ones in their booster and high chairs we dig in. Calliope steals Dylan from me the first chance she gets, the twins are just over 6 months now and they are growing too fast for comfort, it seems they aren't staying babies long enough.

"So how your guy's day looks? Poor Addison is swamped." Coop says as she helps wipe Quinn's chin off.

"My day isn't too bad, I have 2 knee replacements. I'm hoping to get some time in the lab with Derrick today." Callie answers her.

"I have a pretty light day today. I will probably spend more time calming down the crazy pregnant lady that we call our friend Teddy. She is a bit stressed." I answer with a smile. Between being tired of being pregnant, getting their apartment ready for the baby, and then dealing with Hahn coming in to her department, Teddy has been cranky. She hasn't wanted to bother Calliope with it because of the whole Erica thing so Coop and I have been her sounding board.

"Yeah sorry I won't be there to help with that today Battleship!" Coop replies with a smirk. Soon it's time for us to get ready to take the kids to daycare and go to work. Coop and the kids leave with us.

"Have a great day guys, look out for my girl for me." Coop says with a wave. After we go thru the process of dropping our babies off and saying good bye to them Calliope and I head to the coffee cart.

"Will you page me when you are going to eat lunch today?" My wife asks me as we hold hands waiting for our order.

"Maybe if I don't get another date between now and then." I reply with a smile.

"Be careful there Robbins I know a certain hot red head that would happily have lunch with me." Callie flips back at me with a laugh.

"Cal I have told you a dozen times that I'm happily spoken for." Addison pipes up from behind us.

"See Calliope Addison doesn't want to have lunch with you either!" I say with a wink.

"Whatever you both know that you would love to have lunch with me because I'm hot and I'm awesome!" Callie replies and we all laugh.

"How was breakfast this morning? Did my brood behave?" Addie asks us as we all head towards the elevators.

"Well Dylan and Liam are perfect. Coop is questionable but she was well behaved this morning." I reply smiling.

"I feel like I have 3 kids sometimes. I'm nervous about the things Liam and Dylan are going to learn with having Nicole home with them for 3 months unsupervised!" Addison says.

"Have you seen Teddy today?" I ask the red head as we get on the elevator and all press our respective floors.

"Not yet, I know she was meeting with Dr. Hahn first thing this morning with Chief Bailey." Addie replies with a side long look at Callie. I notice a small flinch by Calliope at the mention of Erica's name. I know that she has been trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing and has been playing the "it was so long ago card", but I know that she is affected by her being back. I reach over and squeeze my wife's hand and I see her smile and wink at me. Just then the elevator door opens onto the Peds floor and the person in question is standing in front of us.

"Hello Callie."

**Callie POV**

"Hello Callie."

I look into the face of the woman who left me standing in a parking lot almost 10 years ago as she smiles at me. I feel both Arizona and Addison stares on me, waiting to see how I react.

"Dr. Hahn, welcome back to Seattle Grace." I say politely.

"Thank you it is good to be back. I was hoping I would get a chance to run into you. You look great by the way." Erica says.

"Well I do work here so you had a pretty good chance at running into me. I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm not sure if you remember Dr. Addison Montgomery, Head of O.B. and Neonatal, and this is my wife Dr. Arizona Robbins, Head of Peds." I say proudly. I watch the shock pass thru Erica's eyes quickly as she shakes hands with Addie and Arizona.

"It is nice to see you again Dr. Montgomery, you are as beautiful as I remember. It's nice to meet you Dr. Robbins; you are a lucky lady with marrying Callie here." Erica responds. I'm mildly shocked at the flirty tone she has taken with Addison; the Erica I knew wasn't that bold. But then again I was the first for her as well so maybe she has changed a bit since then.

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Hahn. And yes I agree I'm a very lucky woman and I know how to appreciate that good fortune and not throw it away. Good luck on your first day here. Alright you 2 I will see you both for a lunch date later. I love you wife." Arizona kisses me as she steps off the elevator. I heard her icy tone with Erica and it is kind of hot, my jealous wife. Erica steps on the elevator with Addison and me.

"So a Peds surgeon huh Cal?" Erica says a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah she is pretty amazing; I'm the lucky one really." I say with affection towards my wife.

"Would have never called that one." Erica says.

"What does that mean?" I ask with a glare.

"The Callie I remember was all dark and hardcore, I would have thought her perkiness would have annoyed you is all. No offense meant Cal." Erica replies.

"Well it has been a long time since we've seen each other Dr. Hahn, I'm sure you will find a lot of things have changed about me." I reply. We soon stop on Addison's floor and part of me wishes I could just get off here with her but I have to go do some pre-op work on my own floor so I'm stuck with Erica.

"I will see you at lunch Cal. It was nice seeing you again Dr. Hahn." Addison says with a question in her eye. I give a slight nod that I'm okay.

"It was definitely a pleasure in seeing you again Dr. Montgomery." Erica says as she winks at Addison. Addison just raises her eyebrow at the gesture and walks away as the doors close again. The silence is tense in the small space.

"Since it appears you already have plans for lunch today can I interest you in grabbing lunch another time this week Cal? I would like to catch up with you." Erica says.

"Arizona and I usually have lunch together most days but you are welcome to join us. Today we are eating around 3 and I know Dr. Altman was planning on joining us and you are welcome to as well. Have a good rest of your day Dr. Hahn." I say with a smile as I leave the elevator.

"Hey Cal I'm sorry for the way I left things before and I don't want my time here to be weird for us." Erica says as she followed me out of the elevator.

"It was a long time ago Erica. I'm over it and it won't be weird okay. I have to go now but I meant it when I said you are welcome to join us for lunch." I say as I walk away again. I'm not sure why I'm being so polite to her and something tells me I may end up regretting it but I can't seem to be able to help myself.

"Okay thanks Cal. I will see you later." Erica says as she gets back on the elevator and the doors close. My morning passes quickly and I find myself headed to meet Arizona and Addie for lunch before I know it. When I enter the cafeteria I see Arizona and Addie, and surprisingly Coop is there with Dylan. I walk over and sit next my wife and kiss her.

"Hey Coop what a nice surprise. The only reason I haven't snag that baby from you Red is because I know you need your baby time more than I do." I say.

"Hey Bones, yeah I figured we would surprise momma. Liam decided he wanted to see Sofia and the twins more so he is hanging in daycare." Coop responds. I look over Coop's shoulder and notice Teddy and Erica headed our way. The scowl on Teddy's face is very telling.

"Thanks for inviting her!" Teddy whispers in my ear annoyed. I mouth I'm sorry back to her.

"Hello again everyone, and who is that little one you have there Dr. Montgomery?" Erica asks as she sits down next to me, a bit too close if you want my opinion. I shift my chair closer to Arizona, a move noticed by my wife and Erica.

"This is our daughter Dylan." Addison answers with pride.

"Ours?" Erica asks confused.

"Oh I guess that's right you haven't met Dr. Cooper yet. Dr. Erica Hahn this is Dr. Nicole Cooper, Head of Trauma, and Dr. Montgomery's fiancé. Coop Dr. Erica Hahn." I introduce the 2 woman. I can see Erica sizing up Coop and I'm not sure I like what passes thru her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Hahn, welcome to Seattle Grace." Coop replies as she shakes Erica's hand.

"Dr. Montgomery fiancé huh? I didn't know you played for our team Addison, maybe hoped, but never thought you would. It's nice to meet the resident meat baller of the hospital." Erica says with a smirk.

"Wow hit on my future wife and insults my specialty all in one swoop, impressive." Coop responds back.

"No harm in appreciating a pretty woman and I meant no insult of your specialty Coop, just a term used for trauma." Erica replies smugly.

I can see Coop starting to lose her temper and I feel the need to diffuse it.

"I see some things haven't changed Dr. Hahn. Still think Cardio is the only specialty that warrants mentioning." I say.

"Yeah I guess that is true Cal. Again Coop I meant no harm in that." Erica responds.

"No worries Dr. Hahn I'm quite secure in both my relationship and my career choice." Coop replies as she gathers up Dylan.

"Now I'm going to take this little pumpkin home for her nap. I love you and will see you later. Cal we still on for lunch tomorrow?" Coop asks as she kisses Addison.

"Yep looking forward to best friend time with our kiddos." I tell her as I stand and hug her. I whisper I'm sorry in her ear. She pulls back and looks at me.

"Never apologize for other people's bad behavior Bones." She replies loud enough for everyone to hear.

"So Dr. Hahn how are you able to take such a temporary position here? I mean a surgeon such as you must have offers from all over to head up departments." Arizona asks and I can hear the disdain coming from her tone.

"While I have had many offers as you say Dr. Robbins, I find that I prefer not staying in one hospital for more than 6 months to a year at a time. I'm not a fan of hospital politics and clichés that seem to form among surgeons. So moving around helps me avoid that stuff. You have quite a reputation as a bit of a nomad yourself from what I hear. Did your residency in Baltimore, came here to Seattle, moved to Africa, and now back to Seattle. You're not one for sticking around either huh?" Erica says smugly. I see the fire in Arizona's eyes as she answers.

"Well Seattle is definitely my permanent home now. I guess I just needed to find the right thing to stick around for." Arizona replies as she kisses my cheek.

"Yeah I guess it's about finding the right reason to stay somewhere." Erica replies as she looks at me and Addison. This is going to be a long 4 months.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Loving all the thoughts and questions concerning Erica's return. The plan is that both Coop and Arizona will have a show down with her at some point. Erica is going to be painted as what I like to refer to as a parasite lesbian, pretty much what Dr. Boswell was. Someone who doesn't care about relationship boundaries even thrives on causing problems with couples. Since I love the friendship that has developed between Coop and Arizona thru my storyline I'm thinking that they each will put Erica in her place defending each other. Anyways thanks for the continuous support of this story.**

**Chapter 13**

**Arizona POV**

I officially cannot stand Dr. Erica Hahn! She is a condescending, egotistical bitch! I can't believe the way she spoke to Coop at lunch today. And I'm not sure what pissed me off more, the way she flirted with Calliope or the way she flirted with Addison. Seriously even after she found out the Calliope is married to me and Addison is engaged to Coop it only seemed to spur her on more. I have little respect for women who do not respect the fact when another woman is in a relationship. I know about the kind of lesbian that Dr. Hahn is, she was a predator, and she liked the hunt. The more unavailable the woman was the more she pursued. It was probably the real reason she never stayed in one place for too long, she more than likely wore out her welcome by causing problems in people's relationships.

"That looks like a very serious face there Robbins." I hear Teddy say as she waddles up beside me. I know Teddy has guilt about Erica being here but it's not her fault.

"Hey Theodora, you ready to drop that baby yet?" I say smiling at my very pregnant friend.

"I'm so ready, I know I still have a couple of weeks but I'm seriously over being pregnant!" She replies.

"Well we are all very excited to meet baby Benjamin. When does Henry get home?" I ask knowing Henry was out of town on a recruiting trip.

"He will be home at the end of the week. I'm excited for his new position to start soon, that way he doesn't have to travel as much." Teddy replies. Henry recently got a new position in the Seattle Mariners organization. Instead of having to go on the road so much for scouting purposes, he was taking on a position in the front office as a public relations guy. It kept him home more which both Teddy and Henry were happy about.

"Good I'm glad he will be home with plenty of time to spare before Ben makes his appearance into the world." I tell her.

"So you are going to hate me but Chief has told me that I have to start handing off my patients to Hahn which means little Charlotte." Teddy replies sadly. Charlotte is 3 years old and will be having the 3rd and final surgery for a heart condition that she has had since birth. Teddy performed the first 2 before I was back and was looking forward to performing the last one with me, now it would appear that I would be working with Dr. Hahn.

"I know you wanted to finish this one out Teds but no matter what we think of Dr. Hahn as a person, I think we can both agree that she is a great surgeon, Charlotte is in good hands. Plus there is me and we know I'm awesome!" I say with a smile.

"I just feel bad that you have to work with her!" Teddy exclaims.

"Like I said it's not the ideal situation but you are going to have a beautiful baby boy and we are going to give a sweet 3 year old girl a chance at a somewhat normal life. I can handle Dr. Hahn, like I said I'm a professional. Speaking of her and Charlotte I need to meet with her shortly to go over the plan." I say to Teddy as we head towards my office.

"She has been filled in from my end as far as the other surgeries and what we are doing tomorrow. I'm not excited that we have her for the next 6 months, I guess I shouldn't complain though since I'm not going to be here for the first 3 months of that." Teddy says.

"6 months! She is going to be here for 6 months?! Why, your leave is only 3 months." I exclaim.

"I know but apparently the shortest contract she takes is 6 months so in order for her to agree to come here Chief Bailey agreed to 6 months. I thought you guys knew that." Teddy replies.

"No I didn't. I'm beginning to think Bailey hates us or something. Ugh 6 months of that woman Theodora!" I say as I drop my head on to my desk.

"I know I'm not excited to have to come back after having my child to fight with her over the running of my department. I know that she will have serious issues having to work under me for the last couple months of her contract." Teddy states.

"Have you heard anything from your contacts from some of the other hospitals about her time in them?" I ask. I know when Teddy found out that Erica was her replacement she put out a few emails to some contacts at hospitals that Erica had worked at in the last couple of years. Teddy wanted to know what we were up for when Erica got here.

"I have and I have to say none of it is very encouraging. She has quite the reputation as a ladies woman. She seems to sleep around a lot and doesn't really care if it causes issues for anyone. She also is still known for being difficult to work with." Teddy sighs.

"Well than this is going to be a fun 6 months for us all." I reply.

**Cooper POV**

Not a fan of Dr. Erica Hahn at all! How did a woman like that ever get the attention of someone as amazing as Callie I will never know. She is the kind of lesbian that I can't stand. She thinks that all women are fair play, has no respect for boundaries of a relationship. While I admit that I was a bit of a whore before Emily and then again before Addison, that being said I never encroached on someone's relationship. If I flirted with someone the minute I found out they were involved that stopped. Dr. Hahn obviously did not share the same standards. Watching her hit on Addison and Callie enraged me and then she insulted my specialty. I have dealt with people like her my whole life; I was always the poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks, never good enough for the likes of Erica Hahn. Those kinds of people pissed me off! I couldn't stand surgeons like her who treated trauma surgeons like we were just people who slapped together a patient and the "real" surgeons did the real work. Surgeons like her seemed to forget that it was because of trauma surgeons that half of her patients even made it to her table to allow her to work her magic. Seriously that woman was an ass. I hear my phone beep and I see that I have a text message from Callie.

**-My last surgery got pushed back. Picking up Sof and the twins. Want some company?-C**

**-Of course! See you soon-Coop**

Even though we are going to hang out tomorrow on Callie day off I'm still excited my best friend is coming over. Since both of our families have grown plus all of us being surgeons who are heads of their respective departments we haven't had a lot of time together, especially Callie and I. We see each other mostly at work these days and I know we both miss each other. I just got Liam set up with some Legos and changed my sweet Dylan when I hear my front door open.

"Coop Coop we are here!" I hear Sofia yell.

"Hey bug! How was your day at preschool?" I ask her.

"It was good. I can count to 100 Coop!" She tells me proudly.

"Awesome, maybe you can start to teach Liam some numbers." I tell her as I hug and kiss her. She kisses Dylan on the head and heads over to Liam to play. I love that even though she is almost 4 years older than Liam; she is always so willing to play with the toddler. While Dylan is in one arm I grab Quinn's car seat carrier out of Callie hand and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bones how was your day?" I ask as we unstrap the twins and put them on the floor in order to play. At almost 7 months old they are sitting up by themselves and are almost at a full crawl. Callie immediately takes Dylan from me to snuggle. I know she is missing the twins being little babies so I happily relent hold of my daughter and sit on the floor to play with my favorite twins.

"My day was good; I got some time in the lab with Derrick which was much needed. How has your day been?" Callie asks.

"Good, after lunch we came home and both Liam and Dylan took naps. I looked over a couple of cases that Chief asked me to give input on and then I started some chili for dinner. You guys should stay, I made plenty." I tell her as I tickle Timmy getting the cutest laugh from him.

"That sounds good actually. I will text Arizona and just tell her to come here after work. What time is Addie done today?" Callie says.

"She should be home in about an hour. She had a consult with Dr. Hahn on a baby that was born with a hole in his lung." I say less than enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry about her behavior today Coop. That is not the Erica I knew, well the ego is, she has always been a bit superior about her specialty, but the other part is new." Callie says to me.

"I meant it when I said it before Bones; you don't ever apologize for other people's bad behavior. But I have to ask, how did you ever get involved with that woman? She is a cold fish." I ask her.

"When Erica came to Seattle the first time people had a hard time with her. She came across as hard and cold, which she could be. But for some reason she wasn't that way with me. We became really good friends actually. She was a great listener, especially during a time that I needed one. I guess I got to see a side of her not everyone did. As much as it sucked the way she left, I know I hurt her too. While I was trying to figure some things out about myself during that time it still wasn't fair to her the way I went about it." Callie says.

"Hey Bones you were really confused about things and while maybe sleeping with Mark before you talked to Erica about your confusion wasn't the greatest move, her saying what she did to you wasn't fair either. I still don't see what you saw in her but I will give you the benefit of the doubt. The one thing I love the most about you is your ability to see the good in people." I say.

"Well that has definitely bit me in the ass more than once. This Erica is a different person. I would have never expected her to be so bold, especially towards women. I saw her flirting with Colleen today and it was weird seeing her like that." Callie says.

"She has been out now for a while, she obviously embraced her sexuality fully after she left. I mean she did see the leaves and all." I say with a chuckle at the story Callie had told me about Erica's epiphany concerning her sexuality after they slept together, which in turn led Callie to sleep with Mark in a state of confusion of trying to figure out why she didn't feel the same way.

"Hello family!" Addison and Arizona walk in saying.

"Hey ladies, how was your day?" I ask them both as I stand and kiss Addison hello.

"It was good; thankfully Alex was willing to cover the rest of my shift. Not sure I would have been my perky self after my last consult!" Arizona replies kissing Callie hello.

"What happen love?" Callie asks her.

"Oh just a lovely consult about a surgery that I get to perform with the ever charming Dr. Hahn." Arizona replies.

"Ha, I was just talking about what an impression she made on me at lunch." I say.

"She is quite arrogant, and no worries Coop it isn't just your specialty that she feels the need to belittle. I spent so much time chewing thru my tongue when she kept taking shots about how rainbow and sunshine Peds is. Seriously that woman annoys me." Arizona says as she picks up Timmy to love on.

"I didn't know her really well before but she does seem a bit more arrogant than I remember." Addison says.

"I'm sure if you gave her the chance she would love to get to know you better." I mumble.

"What do you mean by that?" Addison asks. Myself, Arizona, and Callie all chuckle at her.

"You seriously didn't pick up on her hitting on you Red? I'm not sure who she was wanting more you or Callie honestly." Arizona replies.

"You think she was hitting on me too?" Callie asks shocked.

"Come on you two, both Callie and I let it be known that we were involved. I'm sure you just being jealous." Addison says with a smile.

"Seriously I have no idea how the 2 of you couldn't see that she was totally hitting on you both, hence the belittle of both Coop and I. And from what Teddy has learned she apparently doesn't care about relationships. She has built quite the reputation as a home wrecker around the other hospitals that she worked at." Arizona tells us.

"She reminds of a doctor I knew back in New York. She loved to chase after unavailable women. She even tried to cause a problem between Emily and me after she met Emily at a hospital function. Her name was Dr. Lauren Boswell, she would even go as far as to Google people to get information to use to try and lure women into her bed. She never cared about who got hurt. She caused more than one marriage to fall apart. Thankfully Emily didn't fall for it, but not from lack of her trying." I say.

"Well no matter whether Erica is flirting with Cal and me or not doesn't matter. I'm sure that those relationships that were broken by Erica and Dr. Boswell were already in trouble. The 4 of us are very happy and healthy couples so the 2 of you have nothing to worry about. We just have to deal with her for 6 months and then she is gone. I'm sure she will find more willing and suitable women to chase soon enough. Now let's eat." Addison says as she heads to the kitchen with Callie.

"I still don't trust her or her intentions here." Arizona mumbles.

"Sing it Battleship!" I reply.

**A/N: Hope you like the Boswell reference!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Mature rating this chapter. Sexy times enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Arizona POV**

"Nice work in there Dr. Hahn. I will go update Charlotte's parents." I tell the blonde surgeon next me at the scrub sink. While it was a bit silent and tense during the operation, I would always give credit to a great surgeon and Erica Hahn was at least that.

"Thanks for the assist in there Dr. Robbins. But beings as I'm the one who actually performed the surgery maybe I should be the one to speak to the parents." Erica replied smugly.

"If that is what you wish to do that by all means. I just figured since I'm who the parents have been working with and I will be in charge of her care from this point forward they would be more comfortable with me." I say. I'm trying to stay patient with this woman but I know the dig she just took at me.

"Well you folks in Peds do know how to handle people better than anyone; it really is a majority of your job honestly. You know reassuring parents and all." Erica says.

"Are you implying that Pediatrics is really just dealing with parents? I perform major surgeries on very tiny humans." I reply. I will only take so much from this woman and insulting my skill as a surgeon is something I won't tolerate. I finish at the sink and start to walk away.

"Well I will let you go speak to the parents then Dr. Robbins, as that it is in your skill set obviously." Erica replies with a smirk as she walks by me. I seriously want to punch this woman but I have to go update some anxious parents. I'm glad that this surgery is done and hopefully I don't have to deal with Dr. Hahn anymore today. Calliope was hanging out with Coop today but they were going to bring the twins, Dylan, and Liam in for lunch with Addie and me. Sofia was in preschool so I wouldn't get to see her until I got home but I was looking forward to lunch with my wife and babies. As I head towards the cafeteria I hear my wife voice and I look up and see her talking to none other than Erica. I roll my eyes at how close Erica is standing to Calliope and I watch Callie take a step back to create space between the two of them.

"These are your children Cal?" I hear Erica ask as I approach. Calliope looks up and makes eye contact with me and smiles.

"Yes these 2 are Arizona and mines youngest, Timmy and Quinn. Our oldest daughter Sofia is 5 and she is at preschool right now." My wife answers proudly as I take Timmy's carrier out of her hand and kiss my wife on the lips. I notice Erica's glare as I pull away and she quickly covers it.

"You have 3 children? And your oldest is 5? I thought you and Arizona have only been together for a couple years? At least that is what I heard thru the gossip mill." Erica says to Callie.

"I had Sofia before Arizona came back from Africa, then we had the twins just about 7 months ago now." Callie answers.

"So they are all biological yours Cal?" Erica asks smugly. Before my wife can answer I pipe in.

"Actually the twins were born of my eggs and Sofia was legally adopted by me." I say with venom in my voice.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to indicate that the kids weren't yours Dr. Robbins." Erica replies innocently.

"Weren't you though? Anyways Calliope are you ready? Coop and Addison are waiting for us." I say with a glare towards Erica and grab my wife hand and start to head towards the cafeteria.

"Oh you guys are meeting Addison? Mind if I tag along I need to ask her a question about a patient we are sharing." Erica says as she follows. I feel Calliope tense and I see in her eyes that she doesn't know what to do.

"Dr. Montgomery is having lunch with her fiancé and kids. I'm sure what you have to talk about can wait until after." I say.

"Well I guess so, I just figured I was grabbing a bite to eat as well and could kill two birds with one stone. Plus being the new kid and all it is nice to eat lunch with familiar faces. Also I still haven't had much of a chance to catch up with Callie since I have gotten back." Erica says sweetly. I roll my eyes and just continue walking. I keep hoping that Calliope will speak up but she remains silent, which kind of pisses me off.

"Is it alright if I join you guys Cal?" Erica asks my wife. I figure this will be when Calliope says something.

"Uumm sure I guess. I know its hard being the new person around." Calliope answers with an apologetic look my way. Now I'm annoyed and I let go of Callie hand and turn and walk towards Addison and Coop. I didn't miss the look of satisfaction that passes across Erica's face.

"Hey Battleship! How's it going?" Coop asks as she eyes Callie and Erica walking behind me.

"My day has been awesome!" I reply sarcastically.

"Dr. Cooper nice to see you again, Addison it is always a pleasure to see you." Erica says to the couple.

"Dr. Hahn nice to see you again." Coop replies coldly. At least I know Coop is joining me in the we hate Erica Hahn club. The only person she flirts with as much as she does with Calliope is Addison.

"Hello again Dr. Hahn. Thanks for your help earlier with my patient." Addison replies politely.

"Oh come on now Addison I would think after all our time spent together this morning you would call me Erica like I have asked." Erica says as she sits next to the red head and smiles. I see Coop tense up at the comment.

"So Callie I was wondering if we could grab a drink sometime soon, I meant it when I said I would love to catch up." Erica says.

"Well it is a bit hard for us to get a sitter with two 7 month old babies and a 5 year old so Arizona and I don't really go out much." Calliope answers.

"Is Callie not allowed to go out with an old friend without you Dr. Robbins?" Erica asks.

"Calliope can do whatever she wants. I do not control her. If she wanted to go out to have a drink with you sometime that would be fine." I answer with clenched teeth.

"Erica I wasn't implying that Arizona has to be with me, I was just saying that I can't just go for drinks whenever now as that I have a family and a wife that I enjoy spending what free time I have with them." Calliope says while putting her hand on my leg.

"Okay then let's plan for an evening when Dr. Robbins would be okay with handling your children for a few hours and let's grab a drink." Erica replies smugly.

"Umm sure I will discuss it with Arizona and get back to you." Calliope replies. The rest of lunch is a bit awkward but we get thru it. Soon everyone is getting ready to leave the table.

"Alright guys it was good seeing you. I'm going to take these 2 little ones home for their naps. I will see you later." Coop says to us all and kisses Addison.

"I will walk you guys out." Addie says as she starts to stand.

"Actually Addison I was wondering if I could steal some of your time to talk about our patient. I had a few follow up questions and some suggestions on treatment." Erica says as she lightly touches Addison arm.

"Oh okay sure. I guess I will see you later. Love you lots." Addison tells Coop with another kiss. I see the dark look cross Coop's face and I sympathize. Erica and Addison walk away with Erica and I watch her put her hand on the small of Addison back as she holds the door open for her.

"You are seriously telling me now that you don't see how she is blatantly hitting on you and Addie!" I say as I turn to Callie as she is gathering the twins up.

"No I saw it today but I think it is harmless flirting. And even if it's not it's like Addie said it doesn't mean anything to her and I. We are both very happy in our relationships and the shameless flirting of another woman isn't going to change that. She will move on to more willing participates soon enough." Calliope says.

"I feel like you should be shutting her down a bit more than you are. And why did you invite her to sit with us?" I ask as we stand to leave.

"Arizona you have nothing to be jealous of, I just let her sit with us because it sucks to be the new kid. I was her friend once and I'm trying to be friendly now if for no other reason than I don't want to deal with it being weird while she is here. Please don't be upset." Calliope says as she kisses my cheek.

"I think you are giving that woman far more credit than she deserves. Anyways thanks for coming and having lunch with me. I love you and will see you when I get home." I give my wife a quick peck and turn and leave. Erica Hahn has official made this day suck!

**Callie POV**

I know Arizona was upset when she left the cafeteria. I also know that Erica is being a flirt with both Addie and I and she needs to chill out with that. I will tell her when we meet for drinks. I know that Arizona hates feeling jealous but it is kind of hot. I meant it when I said she has nothing to worry about, nobody, especially Erica, holds a candle to her. I smile as an idea pops into my head and I take the twins to drop them off at the daycare in the hospital.

"Hey Dr. Torres I didn't think you worked today." Karen the daycare attendant says as I sign in the twins.

"I don't I just came in for a consult." I say with a smirk as I get the twins settled. I then send a page to Arizona to meet me in the on call room on my floor. As that I don't know what she has going on I settle in the room assuming that I would have a bit of a wait. I'm surprised when the door opens a few minutes later with a frazzled looking Arizona.

"Calliope is everything okay? Where are the twins?" She asks concerned.

"Everything is fine. Do you have anything pressing soon?" I ask as I stalk towards her.

"No I was just going to catch up on some charting." I watch her swallow and her eyes darken at the look in my eyes. I reach around her and lock the door.

"Do you know how hot I think it is when you get jealous?" I husk in her ear as I pull her into me by her hips. I hear her breath catch as I nip her earlobe.

"I'm not jealous Calliope." She breaths out.

I pull back and give her the "really" look. I lean in and brush her lips with mine.

"Well I guess if you are not jealous than you don't need to take this time to show me how I'm yours." I say seductively as I act like I'm going to leave. She spins me and pins me against the door and puts her body flush to mine.

"I might be a little jealous. But can you blame me? You are so fucking hot and both men and women want you, but you are mine." Arizona growls as she possesses my mouth and thrust her tongue inside. I groan the invasion and kiss her back as I grab her head pull her even tighter into me. She turns me and walks me backwards to the bed never separating our mouths. As we reach the bed Arizona rips my shirt over my head and my bra is off as the back of my knees hit the bed and I sit down. I watch as she pulls her scrub top off and discards her bra. My wife's magnificent body never fails to take my breath away.

"**Usted es mujer tan sexy!"(You are so sexy wife!) **I say to her as I lay down on the bed and start to pull her towards me. She stops me and proceeds to pull off my pants and panties and hers as well then climbs on top of me pressing our heated bodies together. We both groan at the contact.

"**Has puesto a mi cuerpo en llamas mi amor."(You set my body on fire my love) **Arizona husks as she takes my nipple into her warm mouth. She starts to roll her hips into me causing our heated centers to connect. I match her rhythm.

"**Muestrame como soy tuyo amante."(Show me how I'm yours lover) **I whisper in her ear. This sends her into frenzy and she reaches between us and buries 2 fingers into my center. I cry out at how good she feels.

"**Nadie puede hecerte tan humeda como yo Calliope"(No one can make you as wet as I do Calliope.) **Arizona says as she marks my collarbone with her teeth and lips. She continues a hard and fast pace.

"**Me encanta la forma en que me jodas. No me jodas bebe mas dificil!"(I love the way you fuck me. Fuck me harder baby!) **I moan out as I wrap one leg around her hip pulling her deeper. She thrust deeper using her own hips to back each thrust of her hands. I feel myself starting to come and I grab her lips to mine too quiet my scream. Arizona slows her pace as she brings me back down. I'm still amazed at how hard this woman makes me come undone. She pulls her fingers out and I whimper at the loss. I watch her clean her fingers with her mouth, groaning at my taste and she rolls off next to me on the bed, both of us trying to gain our breaths.

"Not that I'm complaining because that was hot, but did you really dump our babies in daycare to have a booty call with me?!" Arizona asks with a smile on her face. I laugh and roll on top of her.

"Yes I did and I plan on taking advantage of this time." I whisper as I start kissing my way down her body.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: (NC-17) Pretty much pure smut this chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

**Addison POV**

I'm very aware of the fact that Dr. Erica Hahn is flirting with me. She is in no way subtle about it. Part of me finds it a bit offensive that she does it so blatantly in front of Nicole and seems to have very little regard with knowing I'm engaged. But there is part of me that is completely turned on by Nicole's jealous side showing. I'm use to feeling jealous where Nicole is concerned, I mean she is dirty hot and women make no qualms about letting their interest in my future wife be known. Nicole is also one of the most confident people I have ever met and so knowing that she is even capable of getting jealous is a turn on. I saw the dark look that crossed her face when Erica asked to speak with me after lunch and I know that she watched her put her hand on my back to guide me out of the door.

"So now that we have discussed business Addison how about you tell me how you ended up with Dr. Cooper? I mean no offense but last time I was here I'm fairly certain you were a fan of penis." Erica says while sitting across from me in my office.

"Well the same could be said about you before Callie." I reply with a smirk.

"Fair enough, still how did that come about? I guess I figured that if you were going to come to the dark side it wouldn't have been with someone like her." Erica says.

"What do you mean someone like her?" I inquire.

"No offense, I mean Dr. Cooper is obviously an attractive woman if you like the butch type. I just would have taken you to go for someone who looks a bit more feminine, someone like Callie or me even." She says with a sly grin.

"I guess I don't really see Nicole as butch as you put it. Yes she definitely has some masculine traits but I don't think she is masculine. I think she is beautiful." I answer a bit protectively. I love the way Nicole is so comfortable in her own skin and I won't let anyone speak badly of her.

"Hey like I said nothing meant by it, just was surprised when I found out you were with a woman and then meeting Nicole she just didn't fit what I pictured in my head I guess. I wish I would have known that there was a chance with you, I may have tried to find a way to work in L.A." Erica says with a wink.

"She doesn't like to be called Nicole by anybody but me so I would stick with Coop. As flattering as that is Erica I really think it's about Nicole for me, so not really about being attracted to women but being attracted to a woman for me." I reply. Before she has a chance to continue this banter my pager goes off reminding me of an appointment I have.

"I don't have many friends around here Addison and I would love to continue to get to know you. Maybe you can have a drink with me sometime soon as well." Erica says as we exit my office.

"Yeah maybe, have good rest of your day Dr. Hahn." I say as I start to walk away. She softly grabs me by my arm.

"I'm going to get you to call me Erica yet. Have a great day Addison." She says as she lets her hand trail down my arm brushing my hand. I pull my arm away quickly and walk away. I really need to let her know that she has to back off and respect my relationship with Nicole, maybe Callie and I could both go to drinks with her and tell her together.

"Hey love I'm home." I say as I walk into the front door. The rest of my day went fairly quickly, the only thing that sucked is that I got pulled into a last minute surgery to help stop a baby from being born too early after the woman's boyfriend decided to use her as a human punching bag. I really hate those kinds of cases. I also hate that it kept me from getting home to tuck my children in.

"Hey Addie, how was your day?" Nicole asks not getting up from the couch. I can tell there is something wrong by her tone. I round the couch to kiss her.

"It was good, long and the last surgery was a bit stressful. Is everything alright Nicole?" I ask as I sit next to her.

"Everything is just fine. How was your consult with Dr. Hahn?" She says coldly.

"It was fine I think we have a good plan for helping the baby. Are you upset about something?" I ask with a small smile. I know that she is trying to not act jealous but she is failing miserably.

"No you didn't do anything. I'm sorry I'm being a grouch towards you, it just that woman gets under my skin. I'm not looking forward to coming back to work and having to deal with her even for a short time." Nicole says.

"If I didn't know better Dr. Cooper I would say that you are jealous." I say with a sly grin. I watch Nicole squirm under my stare.

"Fine I'm jealous! But she is blatantly hitting on my fiancé, and you are a gorgeous woman Addie, plus you don't have experience dealing with someone like her." Nicole exclaims.

"What do you mean someone like her?" I find it funny that I have asked both Erica and Nicole this question concerning the other.

"That woman is a shark and you are a yummy looking fish to her. She is a predator honey and while I know you have experienced men pursuing you, it's different with women like her. She likes the hunt; she will use all of her charm and exploit any weakness, or take any avenue to get her prey, which apparently is you or Callie at this point." Nicole explains. I can tell she is actually worried.

"My sweet lover you know you have nothing to worry about. While I may not be experienced in the way of women, I do know when I have something amazing. You are the love of my life, the mother of my children, soon to be wife. No one makes my heart sing like you do. And if you give me like 10 minutes and follow me upstairs to our bedroom I will happily show what else no one does to me." I whisper seductively in her ear. I watch the shiver run thru her body and she turns and kisses me fiercely. I pull away and see her desire swirling in her green eyes.

"Lock up down here while I go kiss our babies and I will meet you in our room." I tell her as I get up and head up the stairs. After I quickly check on the kids I head to our room to change. I'm in our walk in closet when I hear Nicole come into the room. I pop my head out and tell her to lie on the bed. After I get changed I walk out to our room being lit up by the candles we have scattered around.

"Holy shit Addison, you look hot!" Nicole breaths out from her spot propped up against the headboard of our bed. I have changed into one of Nicole's white, men's, button up dress shirt, the top 3 buttons undone, showing just enough of my chest to tease. I have taken one of her ties and knotted it just below the opening of the shirt. I have put on a pair of 4 inch black heels. I start to slowly walk towards the bed and she stands up as I reach her.

"Well you have told me that you would love to see me in a shirt a tie sometime so here you go my love." I whisper against her lips. She leans in the rest of way and seals our lips together, her tongue immediately asking permission. I grant it willingly. If there is something that Nicole Cooper knows how to do that is kiss. The woman turns me to liquid just with her kisses. I go to step out of my heels and she pulls away.

"No leave them on please." Nicole says in a husky voice. She turns us and lays me gently on the bed and climbs on top of me pressing her length into me. The feel of her coarse jeans against my naked thighs creates an interesting sensation and I moan. Nicole reaches between us and trails her fingertips along my exposed collarbone and valley between my breasts. Her touch causes my body temperature to rise.

"Your skin is so soft, I love the way you feel under my fingers." Nicole whispers as she unknots the tie and pulls it thru the collar of the shirt. She grabs both of my hands with one of her hands and I groan as she takes the tie and wrap it around both my hands binding them together, then she takes the other end and ties it to our headboard. We have never done this before and I see her look into my eyes to make sure it's okay. I immediately nod my head yes, honestly having her control me like this is fucking hot! Nicole stands up from the bed and I watch her strip out of her clothing. The woman is an Adonis! She is strong yet soft at the same time. Her time spent running and her martial arts training she does twice a week keeps her body trim and strong. She crawls back on the bed down by my feet and places herself on her knees between my legs.

"Now I'm going to take my time Addison and I'm going to make sure every last part of you is claimed by me." Nicole says with a possessive tone to her voice that sends a shiver of arousal thru my body. She leans down and slowly starts to kiss the top of my foot while her fingertips ghost up my legs. Her lips continue their journey up my leg leaving a trail of open mouth kisses up to my hipbone. She kisses along the top of my lace panties and works her way back down the other leg. By now it is killing me not being able to touch her and use my hands to direct her where I want her most. She smiles at my impatient groan.

"I told you this wasn't going to be quick my love." Nicole husks against my other hipbone. The woman has always had a thing for my hipbones and I have discovered due to her obsession that they are a rather erogenous zone for me. I hitch my breath as I watch my very talented lover use her teeth and tongue to unbutton the shirt and lay it open. I'm not wearing a bra which makes Nicole groan at the sight.

"I don't know how you do it Addie, but you get sexier every day. I love you so much." She says as she runs her tongue from my belly button up between my breasts. She takes one of my hardened nipples into her warm mouth and alternates between biting and soothing with long strokes of her tongue. I'm so aroused and needing release that I'm shamelessly thrusting my hips up trying to gain any contact I can.

"Please Nicole make me yours." I moan out. This seems to make something in her snap. She leans up and kisses me passionately and literally rips my panties from my body.

"Wrap your legs around me Addison; I want to feel those heels on my back." She demands as she reaches her hand between our bodies. I do as she requests, letting my high heels dig slightly into her lower back. I moan at the feel of her running her fingers thru my wet folds.

"Fuck my love you are so wet." She says against my ear as she enters me with 2 fingers. She braces herself above me with her other arm as she sets a hard and deep pace. Since I can't hold her and she has teased me to the point of madness it only takes a few thrust before I feel that familiar warmth starting in my body.

"I'm so close Nicole, please untie me. I want to feel you as you make me yours." I cry out. She reaches up and releases me from the tie and I immediately rake my nails down her back in the way I know drives her crazy and I come undone. Nicole slowly pulls out of me and reaches down to pull my heels off and drop them to the side of the bed and collapses on top of me.

"I think I rather enjoy you jealous my love."

**Arizona POV**

My day improved greatly after Calliope and mines sexy on call room time. I love that my wife still can surprise me like that. Honestly I have thought about it the rest of the day and I have stayed in the continuous want of my wife. After I got home and spent time with the kids and got everyone bathed and in bed, I knew I needed to have my wife again before the night was thru, which is what led me to be standing in our bedroom with nothing but a harness on. Calliope had come up a few minutes before me, saying that she was going shower. When I enter the bathroom it is already steaming up from the shower and my wife's back is to me. I quietly open the shower and step behind her and put my hands on her hips. This causes her to startle as that she didn't hear me enter.

"Jesus Arizona you scared me!" Callie says as she turns. I watch her eyes go wide as she registers what I have on and then she gives me that sexy grin I love so much.

"Well hello there." She husks against my mouth as she reaches for the strap on and wraps her hand around it pushing it back into my clit. I moan into her mouth.

"I'm not quite done claiming my territory." I say to her as I turn her and put her back roughly against the tile wall. I know that when I'm being dominate and a bit rough turns Callie on and I love feeling the control. I start nipping my way down her neck to her collarbone as I use my knee to spread her legs and roll my hips into her, letting the toy tease her slit.

"You are so hot Calliope. Do you know how bad I want to fuck you?!" I say as I take a nipple roughly into my mouth. I feel her hands grab my hair and she roughly pulls my mouth up to hers and kisses me until I can hardly breathe.

"Then what are you waiting for wife? Fuck me!" Callie says as she looks into my eyes. I reach down and grab one of her thighs and pull it up over my hip and I reach down and guide the tip of the toy into her entrance. She tips her hips forward to create the right angle and I slip easily into her.

"Fuck Cal you are wet!" I say as I start to thrust slowly.

"That is what you do to me. Now wife I don't want soft and slow, I want you to take me now!" She growls against my shoulder. As that I can never deny her anything I begin a rough and fast pace. Soon the only sound is our gasps of breaths and our skin slapping against each other. I surprise Callie with a show of strength and grab her other leg and wrap both of her legs around my waist and push her back into the wall, allowing me to go even deeper.

"Oh my God Arizona! Baby I'm going to come!" Callie screams out and I feel her thighs shake at her release. This position has created the right amount of friction on my clit and I follow my wife into my own climax. I stay inside of her for a few minutes holding her against the wall, her legs still wrapped around me as we both come down. Soon I help her put both feet on the ground and withdraw from her gently. I loosen the harness and toss it out of the shower.

"That was ridiculously hot! Especially the fact that you can hold me up like that. I love how you are so unassumingly strong." Callie says as we hold each other.

"You are hot and I can't get enough of you!" I tell her honestly.

"Well I have to say that I like the way you claim what is yours." She replies with a smirk. I laugh and we both take turns washing each other and then get ready for bed. Just as we are drifting off I feel Callie tighten her hold around me.

"I'm yours." She whispers softly.

"And I'm yours." I reply and fall asleep smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for the lack of updates with this story. I'm the head of a department in my everyday job world and right now it's an extremely busy and stressful time at work as that it is budget time. I'm also dealing with some personal issues that have sidetracked me. And honestly I have hit a serious case of writer's block with this story. I promise I have not abandoned it, I'm just not very happy with what I have written and I don't want to put out stuff that I'm not happy with. Things are starting to ease up at work and hopefully that can allow me to get back into a creative state of mind again. I'm also considering taking a stab at writing a story for Criminal Minds, as that a loyal follower had suggested that I should. Anyways I greatly appreciate all the love and loyalty I have received for this storyline and I promise updates soon. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is a bit of a filler chapter, plus I wanted to work Erica out of the picture. I'm having a hard time with my direction of this story so updates may be slow in coming. I'm also going to start working on some other fan fiction outside of the Grey's world. Maybe it's because it is hard to be inspired to write happy Calzona with the recent events of the show. Here's hoping they find their way back to each other, but not sure if that will happen. Does anyone else feel that the show is headed to Callie and Owen getting together? Anyways the other story I'm going to start working on is a Criminal Minds story, still working out the storyline on that one as well. Thanks for staying loyal to this story and I promise I'm not leaving it, just trying to figure where to go with it.**

**Chapter 16**

**Cooper POV**

"Sweetheart we need to head over to Callie and Arizona's now or we are going to be late." I yell up the stairs. The last 2 months have been crazy busy for us all. Teddy had her baby boy almost 3 months ago. Benjamin is a beautiful boy and is loved by us all greatly. Teddy is an amazing mom and Henry has taken to fatherhood like a duck to water. I'm headed back to work this next week and then Addie will take her 3 months home with our baby girl. Callie and Arizona have been busy with their kiddos and jobs as well so the group hasn't had a lot of time to get together. Aria, Callie's sister, is in town for a teaching conference, so it was decided that we would all go out for some fun adult time. Between babysitters, friends, and family, all the kiddos are taken care of for the night. Addison and I are meeting Teddy, Aria, Arizona, and Callie at their house and we are taking a couple of cabs from there headed to Joe's for a night of drinking, dancing, and singing.

"Sorry love I couldn't decide on what shoes I wanted to wear. I'm ready now." I look up as Addison comes down the stairs and I'm always amazed that she still has the ability to take my breath away. I'm so excited to marry her in 4 months from now. She is wearing a black V-neck form fitting t-shirt. It is tucked into a pair of light colored skinny jeans with a black belt. She decided on a pair of low heeled leather boots that encase her lower legs up to her knees. In other words she looks hot!

"You look gorgeous as always my sweets." I tell her with a soft kiss.

"You look quite yummy yourself lover." She husks against my ear. I choose to wear one of her favorite outfits on me tonight. I'm wearing a dark pair of jeans that sit low on my hips, my biker boots, with a simple white oxford button up shirt opened just enough at the collar to tease. We grab our jackets and head over to Callie and Arizona house.

"Alright the cabs should be here in about 10 minutes." I announce to the group after I made the call to the cab company. I put my arm around Arizona and take in our group. Callie looks beautiful as always, she is wearing dark skinny jeans with a purple peasant blouse. Her sister Aria is a gorgeous woman, her dark features so similar to Callie's and she is wearing a grey sweater with black skinny jeans. Teddy looked amazing for having had a baby recently; it didn't take her long at all to get back to her slender figure, which is accented nicely in a pair of tight jeans and a green long sleeve blouse. Then there was Arizona, I have always thought my friend was a beautiful woman, and tonight was no different, she was wearing a pair of loose jeans with a blue button down shirt with a white tank top underneath.

"We are seriously lucky lesbians here Battleship! I mean look at the women we get to hang out with tonight!" I say to Arizona as I nudge her with my hip. She gives me her dimpled smile and nods in agreement. Soon we all load into the cabs and head to Joe's.

"Alright the first round is on Addie and I, what does everyone want?" I ask the group. I get everyone's orders and head to the bar. As I approach I notice Dr. Erica Hahn sitting at the bar with none other than Colleen. At least she found someone who isn't in a relationship to attach herself too. I give Joe our order and stand at the bar waiting. I can't but overhear the conversation happening between the 2 women and I feel my blood start to boil at what I'm hearing.

"Yeah Dr. Robbins turned me down twice and then Callie gave me quite the verbal smack down for hitting on her." I hear Colleen say.

"I have no idea what Callie sees in that woman. The Callie I knew was so much more badass. She would have never given up her ambition to be a wife and mommy. It is sad really that she can't see that she deserves a real woman, not some blonde bimbo. I mean I know that Dr. Robbins has been gone for a while but I heard she had quite the reputation before, does Cal honestly believes that she will be able to keep her interested forever!" Erica says. I have heard her bash my friend for the last time and I turn to her with fire in my eyes.

"You really just don't get it do you Dr. Hahn?! Dr. Robbins is 3 times the woman you will ever be. You are nothing more than a predator. The only reason you want Callie or even Addison is because you know that they are in relationships. You love the hunt and you will do anything to get your prey. The sad thing is once you have caught it, you chew up and spit it out and move on to the next victim. Callie is with Arizona because that woman is honorable, loyal, and fiercely loves Callie and their kids. You had your chance years ago with Callie and you blew it because you are a self-centered, self-righteous bitch! Your arrogance is almost laughable because all it is nothing more than a weak cover for your insecurities. Arizona Robbins has real confidence because she spends her life trying to be a good person as to where you're really are a horrible person inside yet try so hard to pretend that you're not. Even if Callie wasn't with Arizona, she would never give you the time of day because she is so out of your league it is not even funny. While I do not believe in hitting a woman, I'm going to tell you this one time, you shut your mouth about one of my best friends, or I swear I will shut it for you!" I finish as I bring myself to my full height and stare down the cold hearted woman.

**Arizona POV**

I noticed Erica Hahn the minute we walked into the bar. This woman has made my life less than fun the last few months and I can honestly say that I despise the woman. I watch Coop go to the bar and order our drinks. She is standing close to where Erica and Colleen are sitting and at one point I watch Coop's body language change and she tenses up and turns to Erica. I get up and head towards the bar, while I can't yet hear what is being said I can see that Coop is mad. Just as I reach them I hear Coop tell Erica to shut her mouth or she will shut it for her and she stares Erica down. Erica stands to look at Coop and I reach out and put a hand on Coop's arm.

"Hey are you okay? What's going on here?" I ask as I look at her and Erica.

"Dr. Cooper here just thought she would share her opinion of me." Erica replies with a smirk. I feel the muscles in Coop's arm tense.

"Well I felt since Dr. Hahn decided to share her thoughts of you and your relationship with Callie with Colleen that I would return the favor by letting her know what I thought of her and her opinions, especially concerning you." Coop replies with an edge to her voice.

"Let's go back to the table Coop, she is not worth it." I say quietly trying to diffuse the situation. As much as I would love to watch Coop take Erica apart, I know that it's best to walk away.

"You know I have no idea how someone like you could ever keep the interest of someone like Dr. Montgomery. Apparently she really likes to slum it." Erica says. Before Coop even has a chance to reply my head whips towards Erica.

"What did you just say?!" I state with anger in my voice.

"It's no secret that Dr. Cooper is just some street punk from nowhere. Hell she is nothing more than a trauma surgeon, probably couldn't handle any other specialty. Addison is so much better than her; apparently she has a thing for charity cases!" Erica says with a look of disgust towards Coop. Before I even think about it my fist connects with Erica nose. I feel it crunch under my fist and watch it explode with blood. The force I put behind the punch knocks her down and I stand over her with my fist still clenched and I'm steaming mad.

"You don't ever get to talk about Nicole! You have no idea who she is or what she went thru to become the person she is today. Addison is lucky to have someone like Nicole Cooper. You, Erica Hahn, are a disgusting human being. Stay away from me, stay away from Coop and for the love of God, and stay away from out women!" I yell at her. By this time we have gained quite an audience and I feel both Teddy and Coop pulling me back.

"I will have your job for this Dr. Robbins! I'm sure Chief Bailey would be interested to know that one of her doctors punched a renowned surgeon who is visiting her hospital." Erica states as she stands and takes the napkins being offered to her by Colleen.

"You know what Erica? Good luck with that. I believe all of us here would be happy to state that it was self-defense on Arizona's part. Or even better, that it wasn't her at all and that you are trying to use the fact that a woman who was fed up with you hitting on her woman beat your ass in a bar and now you are trying to use it to frame Arizona. It would be your word against all of us. And do you honestly think that Chief is going to chance having 5 of her renowned surgeons quit if she disciplines Arizona at all over this over you?!" Teddy says.

"Seriously Erica I wanted us to be able to be friends and have tried to make you aware that I didn't want anything more from you. Even if there was no Arizona, I still would never want to be with you. What we had years ago was nothing more than self-discovery for both of us. It was never meant to be the end game for me. Get over it!" Callie exclaims.

"You know what you all deserve each other!" Erica yells as she leaves with Colleen.

"Can you guys give Coop and I a minute please?" I ask as the crowd slowly dissipates. Addison and Teddy grab the drinks and all head back to the table.

"I can see it in your eyes Coop, don't you dare believe a thing that woman said. You are worthy of Addison, I meant it when I said she is lucky to have you. You are awesome. Also thanks for defending me like you did." I say quietly to my friend.

"Thanks Battleship. I know not to let that stuff get to me but it does. Let me look at your hand and see what damage you may have done." Coop says with a small smile.

"Actually its okay, maybe a bit sore but I didn't even punch her as hard as I could and I grew up a kid of a Marine, I know how to throw a punch. Let's go join our women and friends and have the night we intended to have." I say to her and we head back to the table to enjoy the rest of our night and forget about Dr. Erica Hahn.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is mostly Addison and Cooper chapter. Again I don't own any Grey's characters or storylines.**

**Chapter 17**

**Addison POV**

"I can't believe we only have a month until we are all in California for yours and Coop's wedding." Callie says to me as we are standing at the coffee stand.

"I know time has really flown by. By the way is Arizona all set to officiate the wedding?" I ask her.

"Yeah she is good to go. She got her certificate in the mail the other day. It's crazy how easy it is to become legally able to perform weddings. She has been making the joke that if being a surgeon doesn't work out for her she can take up a new career as a wedding officiate." Callie says with a chuckle. Nicole and I had asked Arizona to be the person who married us. Nicole was gracious in allowing me to have Callie as my maid of honor, she stated that while yes Callie was her best friend to, Callie and I had been friends longer and shared a special bond. Nicole naturally picked Teddy to be her "best man" and since both of us had grown very close to Arizona since she came back from Africa we wanted to include her in our ceremony as well. Even though I sold my house in L.A. when I moved back to Seattle, about 6 months ago, Callie and I went to a conference in San Diego and decided to look at some property while we were there. We found not just one but 2 amazing properties that were next door to each other and they came with their own private stretch of beach. Since property was at an all-time low price we decided to talk to Nicole and Arizona about buying the properties for vacation spots for our families. Teddy and Henry also opted to chip in and the group of us now own 2 beach front homes in San Diego. It was a no brainer for Nicole and me when we decided we would get married on the beach at our homes. So the plan was at the end of the month we would all travel to San Diego and spend a week at the vacation homes and we would get married.

"We need to get our shopping trip in soon. I love the idea of us finding matching suits for Timmy and Liam and matching dresses for Quinn and Dylan." I say to Callie as we head to the elevator.

"How about this weekend?" Callie replies as we step onto the elevator. I notice a young boy and a woman as we step in. There is something familiar about both of them but I shake it off as I answer Callie.

"This weekend works. Nicole has to work on Saturday day but I'm home so that will work." I reply.

"And why does our lovely Dr. Cooper have to work this weekend?" Callie asks.

"Kepner needed the day off and since April is always so willing to cover for Nicole she readily offered to cover for her." I reply. I notice out of the corner of my eye that the woman seems unusually interested in Callie and mines conversation.

"Okay, let's meet for lunch and we will cement up plans. Tell Coop hi and have a good day." Callie says as she exits.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do you know Dr. Nicole Cooper and where I could possible find her?" The woman asks me.

"Uumm yeah I know Dr. Cooper. May I ask why you are looking for her?" I ask cautiously.

"If it's okay I would rather not say right this minute but it is important that I talk to her." The woman responds quietly. I feel torn as what to do. The woman's evasiveness makes me a bit uneasy, but maybe she is a patient and not wanting to talk to me about her condition. She doesn't look well. The boy is quiet beside her, just watching us interact.

"Okay, well I was on my to see her now I can take you to her." I say. Just as I say that the elevator opens to my floor and I indicate for them to exit and follow me. Nicole was meeting me in my office for coffee and a morning chat since she got called in early this morning and we hadn't seen each other yet. I still can't shake the feeling that there is something familiar about the woman and boy. As I enter my office I can't help the smile on my face as I see my fiancé sit there waiting. She looks up and smiles back but I immediately watch the smile leave her face and she goes pale as she sees the woman and boy behind me.

"Nicole are you okay?" I ask as I reach out to her. She ignores my question and I watch her beautiful green eyes ice over as she glares at the woman behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Nicole says with venom in her voice.

"Hello Nicole." The woman responds quietly. I watch my future wife and notice that she is shaking. I turn to the woman who has obviously upset Nicole.

"Look I'm not sure who you are or what you want with Nicole but I suggest that you leave right now." I say defensively. I turn to Nicole and cup her face in my hands to try to get her focus on me.

"Honey what is it, who is this woman?" I ask her quietly. Nicole's eyes focus on me and she looks broken and she whispers her response.

"Addison let me introduce you to my mother."

**Cooper POV**

My morning had started off rough. Getting paged into work at 3 AM is never the way you want to start your day. So I was looking forward to spending a few minutes with Addie when she texted me telling me she would have coffee in her office for me. Since the pit had quieted down I headed up to her office immediately. I beat her there and was sitting on her couch waiting for my future wife. I was daydreaming about the mini make out session I was planning and smiled when I heard her walk thru the door. My blood turned to ice though when I saw who followed behind her. I hadn't seen her since I was 16 in the courtroom as I sought to not be legally binned to her anymore. It had been over 20 years since I last saw my mother but here she was walking into my fiancé office. Along with her was a handsome young boy who looked to be about 10 years old or so.

"Your mother?!" Addison states in shock and surprise. She knew of my past and I can imagine she is wavering between wanting to throttle the woman and her curiosity as to why she was here.

"Yes if that's what you can call her." I reply sarcastically. I see my mom flinch at my words.

"So I ask again, what are doing here Kathy?" I ask my mother.

"I'm here looking for you Nicole. Is there somewhere we can talk? There are some things I need to speak to you about." She replies softly.

"Are you kidding me? We haven't seen each other in over 20 years and what you just stop by for a chat? Not really sure what you need to talk to me about but whatever it is I'm sure I don't care." I reply.

"Nicole I know that you have no reason at all to want to speak to me or even see me and honestly I would have kept respecting your wishes on that end, as that I'm well aware of the fact that I don't deserve for you to talk with me, but this is important." She replies with tears starting to fall. The young boy reaches out his hand and rubs her back and glares at me.

"Its okay mom, we can leave if you want to." He says with another glare towards me. When he called her mom my knees almost gave out. I have a brother!

"Why doesn't everyone sit down for a minute and give each other a chance to process all of this." Addison says as she indicates for my mother and brother to sit in the chairs by her desk and she sits with me on the couch holding my hand. I notice my mom glance at our clasped hands.

"Yes mother as you can see I never outgrew the liking girl stage!" I reply angrily.

"I wronged you on many levels Nicole and for that I'm sorry. I have no issue with the fact that you like woman. She seems quite lovely actually." My mom replies smile softly at Addison.

"Let's start with some introductions here because quite honestly my head is spinning a little. Hi I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery and I'm Nicole's fiancé." Addie says as she extends her hand to my mother.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Montgomery. I'm Kathy Cooper and this is Noah Cooper. Obviously I'm Nicole's mother and this is her half-brother." She replies as she takes Addison hand. I look at Noah and he and I actually look quite a bit alike. He has my hair color, but his eyes are the same deep brown of our mothers. I smile at him and he gives me one in return.

"Hey there I'm Nicole, but everyone calls me Coop. It's nice to meet you Noah." I say softly.

"It's nice to finally meet you to Coop. Mom has told me about you." Noah says shyly.

"Okay mom what is it that you need to talk about?" I ask rubbing my forehead. I feel a tension headache coming on.

"I really think this conversation would be better between just the 2 of us. I'm not excluding Addison and I would expect that you should share what we talk about with her, I just think it should just happen between us first. And while Noah knows most of what I'm here to talk to you about, I really don't want to subject him to this talk. I'm well aware that it has the potential to get very emotional." She says. Before I have a chance to protest Addison speaks up.

"I will take Noah to do rounds with me and you guys can use my office. Talk to her and if you need anything I'm only a phone call away. I love you." Addison kisses me and grabs Noah hand and they exit the office.

"She is beautiful Nicole. You also have grown into an exceptional woman." My mom says softly.

"Look I'm not here to make nice, please just tell me what you want from me." I state emotionlessly. I watch her take a deep breath as if she is gathering herself and she says.

"I'm dying and I have named you guardian of Noah." Out of all the things I expected to come out of her mouth that was the last thing I expected. I sat there shocked and silent, which apparently she took as time to continue talking.

"I have progressive lung cancer that has progressed into my bones. I have exhausted all treatments and now have chosen to live whatever I have left enjoying time with Noah. I probably have less than 4 months." She states.

"So your telling me that after putting me thru what you did as a child and then over 20 years of no contact you decide to find me to tell me that your dying and that I have a brother that I have never met and oh by the way when you do die I will be responsible for him! You really haven't changed at all, still selfish as ever!" I reply standing up.

"Here is my business card; it has my contact information on it. I will not abandon Noah, I know what that feels like, but as far as you and I are concerned there is no you and I. We will speak thru lawyers to ensure the legal transfer of Noah to my care goes smoothly. I would also like sometime to speak with Addison about this, as that this affects her and our children as well. If she is okay with us taking Noah, which she will be, we will work out some time for him to spend with us so he can get to know us. I'm leaving this office for now and I will let Addison know she can bring Noah back." I reply as I start to walk out.

"You have children?" I hear her whisper. I don't bother answering as I walk out. I send a text to Addie telling her we were done talking and she could bring Noah back. My next text is to the person who I always turn to when I need help.

**-Bones I need you!-Coop**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: To answer some of the enquires as to why Coop would go to Callie instead of Addison. Callie and Coop have been there for each other thru really difficult times so they are kind of each other go to people with these things. Coop knows that Addison is there for her and loves and supports her. Also Callie can relate somewhat to an estranged mother issue. Hope that explains my thinking on this**

**Chapter 18**

**Callie POV**

**-Bones I need you!-Coop**

**-I'm in my research lab. Are you okay?-Cal**

**-On my way.-Coop**

I put down my phone and wait for my best friend to get here. Needless to say I'm worried. It has to be something pretty heavy if Coop is admitting that she needs someone and since it's me that she is requesting makes me that much more concerned. I look up as my dear friend walks thru the door and she looks like she is barely hanging on. I stand up and reach for her and pull her into a hug. She grips me tight and I hear her take a shuddered breath as she tries to control her emotions.

"What is going on Coop? You are scaring me. Are Addie and the kids okay?" I ask as I pull out of the hug.

"Yeah they are perfect. Sorry didn't mean to worry you, just needed to talk to you. So my mom showed up today in Addie's office." She blurts out. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Coop hasn't seen or heard from her mom in over 20 years and the time she did have her mom in her life wasn't great. No wonder she was so shook up.

"Wow I'm not even sure what to say to that. What did she want?" I ask protectively. I know how much Coop's upbringing hurt her and I wasn't going to stand by and let this woman hurt her again.

"Apparently she decided that after all this time out of my life her dying would be the best time to seek me out. Oh and yeah I have a little brother." She tells me as she sits down.

"She is dying?" I ask. My head is having a tough time wrapping around this.

"Yeah she has lung cancer that has moved to her bones. Apparently she has exhausted all treatment and now just wants to take time with Noah." She explains.

"And I'm assuming Noah is the brother?" I ask.

"Correct. Cute kid looks to be about 10 maybe 11. She told me that she has named me his guardian for when she dies." Coop says as she runs her hands thru her hair. Just as I'm about to answer her, my phone dings with a text alert.

**-Is Coop with you?-Addie**

**-Yeah we are in my lab. If you can come here, I think she needs you.-Cal**

**-On my way.-Addie**

I also send Teddy and Arizona quick text; I have a feeling that Coop needs the people who love her most with her right now. Before I'm even done sending the text Addie walks thru the doors.

"Hey love, you okay?" I hear her say as Coop turns and buries her head in between Addie shoulder and neck and finally allows herself to break down. As Addie is calming Coop down Teddy and Arizona walk in and take in the scene. I see instant panic and concern in their eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" Arizona asks as she steps towards me. Coop pulls herself together and looks at everyone.

"Hey guys. So I've had a crazy morning. Not only did my mother pop back into my life after 20 years but she is also dying and I have a little brother that apparently she wants me to raise after she dies." Coop says holding Addie. I look around and pretty see the same shocked faces that I had when she told me the same thing.

"Holy shit Coop! Are you okay?" Teddy asks as she hugs Coop.

"Honestly I'm not sure what I feel Bear." Coop answers quietly.

"Can I ask you a question Bones?" Coop says looking at me.

"Of course you can." I reply.

"Even with everything that your mom did to you and the way she treated you and Bug, if she had come back into your life before her passing what would you have done?" Coop asks. This is a hard question for me. I have had so many times since my mother's sudden passing that I wished we could have resolved our issues and had a chance at a relationship before her passing, but I honestly don't know if she would have ever tried.

"That's tough to answer Coop. Our situations while similar in the fact that we both have/had mothers that abandon us, the circumstances are different. For one you have way more reason to be angry and unforgiving of your mother. While my mom was horrible about my sexuality and conception of Sofia, she was a pretty good mother to me growing up. Your mother wasn't and you had to endure a lot of hurt because of her lack of protection of you. But honestly if I had a chance to make things right between my mom and I then yes I would take it." I answer her honestly. I watch my best friend absorb this answer and nod her head as she turns towards Addie.

"Do you have any surgeries or consults right now? You and I should probably talk about some stuff concerning the fact that we may become the guardians of a young boy soon." Coop says as she grabs Addison hand.

"My afternoon is pretty light, let's head back to my office and we can talk love. Just know that I'm in this with you no matter what okay." Addie says as she kisses Coop on the forehead. We all give them hugs and Addison, Coop, and Teddy leave the lab.

"Wow, poor Coop. That is a lot to take in all at once." Arizona says as she pulls me in for a hug.

"I know, her childhood was so crappy and a big part of that was because of the fact that her mother wasn't there for her. Now she drops back in to Coop's life and just expects Coop to be there for her. It's unfair really." I say angrily.

"How are you doing with this? I can imagine it is bringing up some stuff for you where your mom is concerned." Arizona asks me.

"It's like I said to Coop, that while yes there are definite similarities between our issues with our mothers, mine was a good mom to me growing up, it wasn't until I made decisions that she couldn't condone that she stopped being my mom, Coop has never really had a good relationship with her mom. I would totally understand and support Coop if she told her mom to piss off." I reply.

"I think if it was just her mom involved Coop would do just that. I have a feeling the place of conflict is coming from the fact that she has a little brother now. Coop knows better than anyone what it is like to be abandoned by family; she would never do that to a child. I think anything she does from this point forward with have very little to do with her mother and everything to do with doing right by her brother. Coop is very honorable and she will want to right by him." Arizona states.

"Your right, it's one of the things I love and admire about her. It's also something I love about you my sweet wife." I say as I pull Arizona to me.

"Well you will have to show me how much later unfortunately I have a surgery in 20 minutes." Arizona replies with a flirty smile as she leans and kisses me and for the next 10 minutes the cares of the world don't matter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I greatly appreciate everyone who has followed my stories. I will be putting this story on hiatus for a bit for a couple of reasons. The main one being I'm really struggling with the direction of the story, which is leading to frustration on my part. I have decided to try writing a few other stories that have been bouncing in my head and hopefully by taking a step back from this story I will be able to find a way back to it and give it the attention it deserves. So if you want to continue to follow me, I'm currently working on a Criminal Minds storyline with Emily and JJ. There may be a Law and Order SVU and a Rizzioli and Isles story in my future as well. Again I thank you all for the support and I promise I haven't given up on this story, just need to get the creative inspiration back for the storyline. Happy Holidays!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: As always thanks to all who continue to support this story**** Again I own nothing of the Greys world. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

**Callie POV**

This last month has been absolutely insane for all of us. Between being successful surgeons, parents, Coop having her mom and brother come back into her life, and now getting ready to travel to San Diego for Addison and Coop's wedding, it has been chaotic for our group of friends. Addison, Coop, Liam, Dylan, and Coop's mom Kathy and brother Noah already left for the beach houses earlier in the week to get some last minute wedding details taken care of. The plan was for the rest of us, that being me, Arizona, Sofia, the twins, Teddy, Henry, and Ben were all taking my dad's private jet today to fly to San Diego. We were taking the kids to Disneyland tomorrow and then the follow day would be the wedding. As that between the 2 beach houses we had a totally of 10 rooms, everyone in the wedding party would be staying in the houses. Addison and Coop were headed to Italy for a week after the wedding for their honeymoon and we all were staying for a few extra days at the beach with the kids and then between us and Teddy we were caring for Liam and Dylan until they got back.

"Arizona have you seen Timmy's new swim trunks that your parents bought him?" I yell out from the twin's nursery. Arizona parents would be meeting us in San Diego for the wedding and spending some time with us. They were preparing for the move to Seattle as well. Now that Arizona dad was officially retired Barbara had convinced him to move to Seattle to be closer to their only living child and their grandchildren. We all couldn't be happier about it.

"I think they are up in the closet on the shelf of summer clothes love." I hear Arizona respond back from down the hall in Sofia room. We decided to divide and conquer in packing the kids, I had the twins and Arizona was taking care of Sofia. We had packed ourselves the night before.

"Found it! Thanks love." I reply as I zip up the bag I have packed for the twins and head out downstairs to add it to our luggage pile by the door. Teddy, Henry, and baby Ben were meeting us here in about half an hour then we were loading up in our SUV and theirs and headed to the airport to my dad's jet.

"Alright I have Bug all packed as well." My sweet wife states as she adds Sofia bag to the pile. We go over our list with each other to ensure nothing was forgotten and soon Teddy and family arrive and we load up. After getting the kids settled in I sit down in my seat on the plane and look around. Sofia is almost 7 and is going to be starting 1st grade this year and the twins are getting closer to 2 years old every day. Benjamin is a beautiful and sweet 8 month old baby; he is an interesting blend of Teddy and Henry. He seems to have Henry's laid back manner to him, but when you look into his hazel eyes so much like his mom's you see his mom's intelligence shining in them. I smile at the thought of our "family". In the last few years Teddy, myself, and Coop became each other family, then Henry, Addison, and Arizona just added to that family. Now we all have these amazing kids and our bonds have just gotten stronger, not just with our significant others, but our friendships to each other. As I'm lost in my musings about my life I don't notice my dear friend sit down across from me.

"What has caused such a sweet smile on your face there Cal?" Teddy inquires with a smile.

"I was just sitting here thinking about what an amazing family I have. I mean we are truly blessed Teds." I reply with some awe in my voice.

"I agree Cal, we sure did get lucky." Teddy replies.

"Who's getting lucky?" Arizona asks as she plops in the chair next to me and buckles her seatbelt.

"You if you play your cards right Mrs. Robbins." I say with a flirty smile.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm an awesome card player then!" Arizona replies with a smirk. Teddy and I laugh at her response and after double checking all the kiddos are secured I fasten my seatbelt as the pilot announces he is preparing for takeoff. Teddy moves to sit next to Henry and Ben and Arizona puts her head on my shoulder. We have a direct line of sight of our 3 little ones as Sofia is reading to the twins while they all 3 sit nicely in their seats. I feel Arizona grip my hand as the plane starts to move. My poor wife is not a fan of flying and she especially hates the takeoff and landing. I decide to try and distract her with conversation.

"Can you believe how big our kids are getting?" I ask her almost wistfully. Honestly the last couple of months I can't shake the feeling of maybe wanting 1 more child. I haven't brought it up to Arizona yet because I'm not sure if she wants more kids, she seems pretty content with 3.

"They really are, almost too fast. I mean Sofia is going to be in 1st grade already and the twins are officially toddlers. I wish they could just stay babies. There is actually something I kind of been wanting to talk to you about and since we have time maybe I could do that now." Arizona says a bit shyly. I'm curious what would cause Arizona to get shy and unsure with me so I nod my head in encouragement and wait for her to speak.

"I think we should talk about having another baby and I want to carry it this time." Arizona says as she looks into my shocked eyes.

**Arizona POV**

As I sit down next to Calliope on the plane and look at my children the familiar ache in my stomach that I have been feeling for a while hits me. I want to have a baby. And not just do I want to have another baby with Calliope; I want to be the one to carry this child. I never thought I wanted kids but now that I have experienced being a parent I can't imagine my life without my kids and as of lately there has been something in me that wants to carry a child. I hadn't brought it up to Calliope yet because I was still sorting it out in my own head but the minute she started talking about the kids getting so big I knew what I wanted so I told her. Now she is staring at me with a shocked expression.

"I mean I know 4 kids are a lot but I really want another one and I really want to carry it. Besides I have been talking about cutting back on my hours some and focusing on research and running the department and maybe handing over more of the day to day stuff to Karev. I know you and Addison have been discussing a clinic, which between you becoming a superstar in the cartilage world and every major sports star on the west coast wanting to work with you, and pretty much everybody wants Addison as their baby doctor, you guys would make a success of it, this is probably the best time for me to have a child." I finish in my ramble.

"You want to be pregnant?!" Callie asks. I can tell she is trying to wrap her head around everything I just said.

"Yeah I know crazy huh?! I just know that the last couple of months there have been something going on in me and I have a strong urge to carry a child." I tell her honestly. I watch her get teary eyed and I'm concerned she is getting ready to tell me that she doesn't want any more kids. I prepare myself for the disappointment.

"You will be beautiful and I will spoil you rotten." Callie says as she leans in and kisses me softly.

I smile into the kiss and pull back to look into those sexy brown eyes I adore and see nothing but love reflected there.

"Does this mean you want to have another baby Calliope?" I ask hopefully.

"Arizona I would have 10 kids with you so yes I want another baby and the thought of you carry our child melts my heart. I never thought I would get to share that with you." Callie says with her megawatt smile lighting her face. I lean across and this time I engage her in a less than PG kiss. I pull away when we are both in need of oxygen.

"We are going to have another baby." I whisper with a smile.


End file.
